Being Strong
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Audrey Witwicky knows everyone is different. She knew she was different, but how different was she? Electronics exploding or being drained and her strange dreams and now Alien robots from another planet needs her brother's help to make sure their war doesn't effect Earth as well. She's more different than she thought she was. Can she be strong with this difference or not?
1. Strangest Day

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Strangest Day_**

_Before time began there was the Cube…_

_We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so the war began, a war that raved our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space…_

_We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope was lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth…_

_But we were already too late…_

* * *

Audrey woke up and quickly sat up. Another dream… the same dream. She sighed. She looked to her **_Sailor Moon_** alarm clock. It was 4:00 a.m. She ran her hand the through her light brown hair. She let her blue eyes adjust to the darkness. For a long time she would have this dream with the same image... same voice... same ending. She grabbed her flashlight from her nightstand turned to on and grabbed her journal from her backpack. She skipped to a page till she reached a page and a picture of a cube beside it. She wrote a few extra words in it. She sighed. At least these dreams might get her an A on her writing assignment. She turned on her lamp light on her nightstand to see her writing more clearly. She sighed. She left so strange, when she say it. Why was this happening to her?

"Audrey Witwicky! You turn out that light right now!" yelled her mom snapping Audrey out of her trance.

Audrey sighed as she grabbed her string to turn off her light. Suddenly her light bulb started to spark and did a small explosion. Audrey jumped back the the light build then quickly went out. Again... seriously. "Great," she sighed as she laid back down to go back to sleep, but it wasn't easy. All her she could picture was that cube? And why was it in her dream? The more she thought about it the more her mind soon slipped into darkness.

* * *

Audrey struggled as she put on her red Lucky Star T-shirt and her blue jean capers. "Come on, Audrey hurry up!" yelled a voice. Audrey quickly struggled as she put on her tennis shoes.

Audrey groaned as she grabbed her journal. "I'm coming, Sam," she yelled as she ran out her bed room door. Audrey reached the kitchen as she grabbed her bag. Her mother, Judy, turned to her as Audrey stuffed her journal in her bag.

"Your father's in the car and probably planning to leave you," she said to her.

"I know," she said as she ran out the door. She ran down the path as she opened the back door of the car.

"It's about time," said her father, Ron, as he started the car. "You know I was going to leave you."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Of course, you were," she said sarcastically. She leaned over to her older brother, Sam. "So, Sam how's that "guaranteed A+ project," she asked.

Sam turned back to her and smirked. "It's going to get me an A+ and a new car," he said in all knowing tone.

Audrey smiled. "Are you sure?"

Sam looked less confident. "Yeah," he said trying to figure out what his sister was up to.

Audrey laid back and placed her hands behind her head. "I was thinking you might want theses," she said as she held a pair of odd glasses that was her great grandfathers.

Sam glared at her. "Where did you get those," he said as he tried to grab them, but Audrey held them away.

Audrey sat up. "You left them in my room, wise guy."

Sam glared. "Only to fix your lamp," he said.

Ron didn't even turn around. "You broke it again?!" he asked Audrey in shock. Audrey only groaned loudly and that was her answer. "This is the third one this mouth. What did you do to it?"

Audrey shrugged. "I really don't know. I just touched it and it exploded."

Sam turned to his dad. "I keep telling you she's cursed."

Audrey rolled her eyes at the comment. Ever since she was 7 years old, she had a problem with electronics. Light bulbs exploding, batteries completely drained after a week, and iPod exploding from being over charged. Sam would always joke and call it curse. She never believed him, but would found herself admitting it.

Audrey sighed. "I'm not cursed," she said as she put on her great grandfather's glasses. Audrey looked shocked at what she saw. They were tiny but strange letters appeared. "Sam," she said worried. "There are words on here."

Sam snatched them. "Those aren't words. They're called smudges."

Audrey rolled hers as her father stopped in front of her school. "Remember to come out on time. So you can help pick the car," said Ron.

Audrey pumped her fist as Sam started to complain. "Come on, dad."

"Hey, look," said his dad as started to explain. "If want the car, you have you sister pick. I'm not having12 year old sister ride in whatever car you get just for girls."

Sam sighed. "Alright."

Audrey quickly got of the car. She waved to her dad and brother as they drove off. She quickly ran into the building.

* * *

Audrey sat at her desk in her as children started to chat and talk about sort of thing. She just looked at her journal. "Aude," said voice. Audrey looked up and smiled to see in was her friend, June.

She June had been friends since kindergarten. June always had a way to make her feel better would often tell her everything. She black hair, she wore in a bun and green eyes. She wore a Les Miserable t-shirt and some wore out jeans and some white tennis shoes covered in black marker.

"Hey, June," Audrey responded with smile, but even looking up

June sat beside her. "Is that writing assignment for Mr. Sandome?" Audrey nodded still not looking. June smiled at her. "You wanna know what I wrote?"

Audrey finally looked up from her journal. "Not really, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me."

"It's about the great **_Phantom of the Opera_** and his never dying love for one, who could never love him," she said in dramatically as she flopped over the desk.

Audrey rolled her eyes. She knew June was over dramatic and was a huge fan of musical. Audrey was more of anime fan, but she could understand her interest.

June looked over at Audrey's journal. "So what did you write? Anime?" She asked.

"Just the dreams I've been having," she simply answered.

"What dreams?"

Before she could respond, Mr. Sandome came in. Mr. Sandome was pretty cool teacher and not bad looking. In fact, almost every girl had a crush on including Audrey. But Audrey saw him more as an anime doll she wanted in her room than a guy she wanted to date. June was the only one not attracted to him, but the only reason was because he hated musicals. He had smooth brown hair and hazel eyes and some glasses. He wore a white oxford shirt with red vest over it, a black suit like pants, and some black shoes.

"Alright, class, settle down," he ordered the class. They quickly obeyed and sat in their seats. June quickly sat next to Audrey. He looked to his hands clapped his hands together. "Now, you've all been working hard on your assignments," he turned to the side. "He said hopefully." The class started to giggle. "Okay, up first is June Morris."

June leaned over Audrey. "Watch and learn," she whispered. Audrey just chuckled as she got up. June walked down the rows and smiled when she reached the front of the class. "My poem is based on the musical **_Phantom of the Opera_**. It is titled **_'Still my Angle of Music_,'** she took a deep breath and and began to read.

Audrey closed her eyes, as June talked to play attention to her's and not think of anything thing else. But as she saw was darkness. She soon saw the strange letters again flashing before her eyes. They looked none she ever saw.

_"Great Power," _whispered a voice. Audrey heard no one else but that voice. She wanted to ask who, it was but she couldn't was like her mouth was glued shut. _"Is what you hold... Danger comes with this power. Be strong be strong."_

In flash of light, she opened her eyes and silently gasped as if she had no air. She looked around everybody was clapping as June walk to her seat. June folded her arms. "How was that?" she said in more of statement. Audrey didn't answer hers she was still gasping. June looked at now worried. "Aude, are you okay?" Audrey nodded.

"Ms. Witwicky," said Mr. Sandome. Audrey looked up to Mr. Sandome. "You're up to bat." Audrey nodded as she got up slowly and walked to the front.

Audrey gave a weak smile; still feeling like the energy was drained. "My poem is based on the dreams I've been having. It's called **_The Struggle for Power_**." She took a deep breath and began to read.

_"__Once I created a world. No one knew me or where I came, but only the power that held good or bad. There was not struggle only peace. No struggle only life. But I should have known. I should have known. That power has price. And it was life. The struggle for power was good over bad. The struggle for there was no winner at hand. The struggle for power was what killed the world, I made. I wonder through the world all hope dead. All hope gone. I go to another, but will this struggle of power continue on?"_

The class was silent to see if she was done and then started to clap. Mr. Sandome smiled and clapped. "Very good, Ms. Witwicky."

Audrey smiled, but quickly turned into frown. She started to see those words in front of her eyes again and felt a suddenly pain in them. She quickly grabbed them as she groaned in pain. Mr. Sandome looked her with concern. "Audrey, are you okay?" Audrey shook her head. Mr. Sandome looked up. "Ms. Morris," he called. June quickly got ran to the front. "Take Audrey to the nurse's offices." June nodded lead Audrey out of the classroom.

Two girls walked down the hall as Audrey groaned in pain and she could hardly walk. June looked at her. "Aude, how feeling?" she asked as she rushed down the hall.

Audrey groaned. "I see nothing but weird letters," she said.

June rolled her eyes, thinking her friend was joking to embrace the pain. "Yeah, and I see dead people."

_"Be strong,"_ said the voice again. Audrey near fell to the ground and landed on her knees.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" She asked, but it was more of a begging tone for her to be okay.

_"Be strong,"_ said the voice again. Audrey screamed in pain as she felt tears come from her eyes. _"For this power you must protect!"_ yelled the voice. Audrey felt her eyes burn even harder as if something was touching them.

Suddenly the lights above the hallway started to explode. June screamed as she covered Audrey, who was close to her. Soon all the lights were exploding and students started to scream. Soon all the lights were out and the only source of light was the sun from the windows. Audrey felt the pain leave her eyes and all the strange letters disappeared. June looked around to see the damage. "What the heck just happened?" she asked.

Audrey wanted to answer, but she couldn't. She felt as if everything was pulled out of her. Audrey fainted and fell to the ground. That last thing she heard was June telling her to wake up.

* * *

School was closed for a week, till the fix the lights and figure out how they go that way. Audrey was taken to the hospital and her father came to talk to the doctors. Audrey told the doctors everything except about the voice and the letters she saw. She didn't want to be labeled as unstable. The doctors said nothing was seriously wrong and said it might be due to stress. They told her to wear sunglasses for at least two days and they should be fine though Audrey knew something still was something wasn't right.

Audrey sat in the backseat of her father's car as her father sat in the driver's seat in front of Sam's school, waiting for the verdict. Audrey looked up to see Sam running happily to the car. "Yes! Yes, yes!" he shouted quickly as he ran to the car. Sam stopped looked at Audrey, who had sunglasses that made her look blind. "What happened to you?"

Audrey shook her head. She really didn't want to talk about. "I just have an eye problem that's all. So, what did you get?"

Sam smiled and turned to his dad. "A minus. It's an A though," said Sam as he showed him the paper.

Ron struggled to see it. "Wait. Wait. I can't see," turned to Audrey. "Audrey, is it an A."

Sam turned and showed it to Audrey. Audrey looked careful and smiled. "Yeah, it's an A."

Sam looked back at his dad. "So I'm good."

"You're good," said Ron as he turned to the front and started the car.

Sam's smile widened as he buckled his seat belt as Audrey did the same.

Her father drove for about ten minutes till he turned to Sam. "I got a little surprise for you," he said with a smile.

Sam looked at his dad confused. "What kind of-" Sam turned to the side to rows of Porsche. Sam's face filled up with excitement. "No, no, no dad!" he yelled.

Audrey rolled her eyes. She knew one thing about her dad almost everyone knew. He was cheap. She knew that he would never get Sam especially as his first car.

Her dad smiled as he turned to Sam. "Yeah, I'm not getting you a Porsche." He started to laugh and so and Audrey.

Sam turned to Audrey. "You think this is funny?!" he asked disappointed.

"Come on, Sam," stated Audrey. "You really think dad would get you a Porsche for your first car."

Sam sighed. He hated to admit it, but she was right and the place he was taking them was worse than the joke.

Audrey got out of the car first to the car. It looked "Dad, I that this place is torn down before I get my car."

Sam groaned. "Dad, you said car not a half a piece crap."

"At you age, I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine," he countered.

Audrey sighed. She didn't love this place. It smelled awful and the Hispanic clown guy she saw back there was kinda creeping her out. "Dad, if he gets a car in this place. He will probably be the forty year old virgin."

Sam gestured to her. "See? She gets it."

"No sacrifice, no victory," Ron simply stated.

Sam waved it off. "Yeah, the old Witwicky motto, we get it."

Audrey loved her great grandfather's motto. She sometimes thought of it but she hated when his dad used it for everything. Audrey sighed as she walked off seeing the owner from what she overheard, about an "Uncle Bobby b."

Audrey looked around. She wasn't a car person, but she knew bad ones when she saw it. She looked around for a nice car but her mind wasn't on cars. Weird things were happening to her. She knew she wasn't normal, no one was normal but this was strange. Suddenly she bumped into something, stopping her thoughts. She looked in front to see she bumped into a yellow Camaro. She looked at it, surprising didn't look to bad. "You don't look too bad," she whispered with a smile. "Beat up, but not too bad." She chuckled. "How did you get here?" she asked herself.

"Hey, Aude," called Sam. She turned to see Sam walking over to her. "You see anything?" he asked.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah," she pointed to the yellow Camaro. "Look at this."

Sam looked at it and nodded as Ron and the owner followed. "It has racing stripes."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, it's got racing," he stopped and looked at it. "What the heck is this?! I don't know nothing about this car?" He tuned to garage in the distance. "Hey, Manny," the mechanic came out to see what his boss wanted. "What about this car? Check it out!"

The mechanic glanced at it and then back at his boss and shrugged. "I've never seen it, boss. That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" he shouted.

Sam and went in the car and sat in the front seat. "Feels good."

Audrey opened the door to passenger's seat and sat beside Sam. "It's not too bad either. It feels… safe." She looked around it it was a pretty nice car from what she could tell. She looked at the steering wheel and saw a strange symbol. "Sam, what is that?" she asked as she looked at it.

Sam looked at it. "I don't know. And how should I know?"

Audrey waved it off as she continued to look at the car's insides, but that symbol was pretty cool.

Ron turned to Bobby. "How much?"

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job," said as inspected the car.

Sam looked at the owner. "But, the paint's faded."

Bobby kneeled down and looked at him through the window. "Yeah, but its custom," he countered.

Audrey glared at him. "Let get this straight its custom faded?" she asked.

"It's your first car wouldn't expect you two to understand," bobby turned to face Ron. "Five grand."

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, not paying over four."

Bobby looked at Sam and Audrey again. "Alright, kids out of the car," ordered Bobby.

"No, no, no, you said cars pick their driver's!" Sam argued. Audrey nodded.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Out the car." Sam sighed as he got out of the car. "This for four g's is a beauty."

Ron kneeled down to see Audrey still in the car. "There's a Fiesta with racing stripes," he suggested.

Sam didn't completely get out of the car yet stopped and look at his dad. "I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

Audrey turned to her father. "Dad, I don't know about cars, but that is pretty lame."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, but gotta get out of the car."

Audrey sighed as Sam slammed the door. Suddenly the door on Audrey's side opened and hit the other car. Audrey covered her mouth.

"I swear I didn't touch it," shouted Audrey as Ron gasped and Sam looked shocked.

"No worries. I can get a sledgehammer and knock this right out," Bobby assured her. Audrey sighed with relief "Hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and some hammers and bang this stuff out out, baby."

Audrey rolled her eyes as he laughed nervously. She sighed as she patted the car's steering wheel "Sorry, buddy it wasn't in the cards."

Suddenly, the radio started to come alive. "_Greater than the man." _

Audrey looked at it shocked and confused. "I didn't touch the radio," she whispered.

"That one's my favorite. Drove all the way from Alabamy," Bobby spoke as he walked away with Sam and her father.

Suddenly loud noise started to come from the Camaro. Audrey screamed as she covered her ears as she sank into down in the car. Soon windows started to shatter she saw Sam, Ron, and Bobby diving to the ground to avoid the glass. "Stop it! Please," she yelled. The noise stopped and she uncovered her ears. She wondered. Did the car hear her and respond?"

"Audrey!" she heard a voice yell. She looked up to see Ron and Sam running to the car.

Ron opened the door. "Audrey, are you okay?"

Audrey nodded as she got out. "I'm fine. Just shaky."

Bobby looked at all to his car destroyed in a way. He turned to them and raised four fingers. "Four thousand."

Sam smiled as he realized he got the car. Audrey smiled, but looked at the car with a raised eyebrow. First, her light exploded and the weird, nothing uncommon, but those strange letters, that pain she felt in her eyes, all the power in the school exploded, that voice she heard, now car responding to her words and causing the other cars to shatter. This would be considered the strangest day of her life.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first _Transformers_ fan fic. And I'm nervous. I know I've seen and read a lot transformers fic with Sam having a sister and having strange abilities, but I'm will be different (I hope). But I do need to explain some things. First, I need say no romance between the OC and the autobots. I find it weird and it freaks me out no offense to those who do write it it maybe interesting but it's weird to me. Second, my character is not a mary sue character. And third, have mercy on me as I write this. Please review criticism and kind words would be nice. but just to let you know i'm trying. Just wish me luck. **


	2. Parties and Visions

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Parties and Visions_**

"You're serious," asked June as she turned from her computer. Audrey nodded as she sat on her friend's bed.

Later that day Sam and her father dropped her off at June's house, which really wasn't too far a bike ride. Audrey told June everything that happened. She trusted June with almost everything except her anime stuffed dolls. June would always listen and most of time obey and help in any way she could, but it would be a lie to say she always took it seriously.

June turned to her. "So, let me get this straight," Audrey turned to her. "Okay, I've always known you've had a curse with electrical stuff."

Audrey groaned. "It's not a curse!" she shouted.

"My first computer and mp3 player says otherwise," she quickly countered. "Okay, your strange dreams started happening a week ago. You see this cube that you saw make power." Audrey nodded. "And your great-grandfather's glasses had something written on them in some strange language you've never seen before." Audrey nodded again. "And that day at school you say those letters in front of yours and it caused you that pain." Audrey nodded again as she laid on June's bed. "And you think you caused a those lights and the electricity to go out and today your brother's new car caused all those other car windows to break with loud noise but when you told it to stop it listened and responded."

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, that's summary of it."

June glared at her. "Audrey, there is school for gifted people just like you," she said as smirked quoting X-men.

Audrey groaned as she say and threw a pillow at her. "I'm serious!" she yelled.

June shrugged. "When you tell me this, how am I supposed to react?" she asked.

Audrey shrugged. "Well, give me advice. I haven't told anybody about this except you."

June looked into her friend's eyes. She saw confusion and worry in her eyes. "What did that voice tell you?" she asked.

Audrey sighed. "It told me that there, "Great power is you hold… danger with this power. Be strong. Be strong."

June thought as she said those words. "Don't know if this would help, but in **_Les Miserable_**. Jean Valjean asked himself with a tough choice and asked himself who he was and whatever he decided he had to take it with all acceptance." Audrey sat up, listening to her friends. "We are all change and grow and sometimes we can't take it. Whatever it's asking you. Can you accept it?"

Audrey smiled. "That is the first time you could go so deep with a musical reference."

June gave a smudge smile. "Call me the master of giving advice." Suddenly June's computer started beeping. June quickly turned. "Ha! Ha! I'm in!" she shouted as Audrey walked over to her. "I have successfully hacked Jamie Tomas's email."

Audrey glared at her. "You know it's illegal to hack someone else right?"

June looked at her. "Yeah, but if Jamie sends one more email saying we dated and that we still are, which is totally not true. Would you rather me murder him or do something I know how to do."

June as well as huge musical fan, she was a hacker. No one really knows how she became so good at it, but she just did and was very good at it.

Audrey looked June. "What are you going to do to him?"

June smirked. "I remember that time we went to his house to watch a movie and we pulled that prank on him."

Audrey glared. "You're not."

June smirked wider. "Well he just sent that email of himself having make-up all over him."

Audrey sighed as turned and walked back to the bed. "You're going to go to jail, one day."

June laughed. "Not today," said June as she turned back to the computer.

Before Audrey could respond, she heard car horn honk. She looked out the window to see Sam's car. "That's Sam," stated Audrey as she grabbed her bag. "I gotta go." June waved without even turning from the computer. "Don't cause trouble," she teased as she walked out June's bed room.

June looked up from her computer. "I make no promises," she yelled at Audrey down the hall.

Audrey walked down out the front door to Sam's car, but to her surprise to see his friend, Miles.

"Hey, Aude," said Miles as he waved. Audrey rolled her eyes.

She never hated Miles he knew that he and Miles had been friends since they were little just like her and June, but June wasn't really weird and strange or reminded her of a surfer. Then again Sam thought June was weird especially after Phantom of the Opera prank she pulled on him.

Audrey glared at Sam through the window and pointed at Miles. "Why?"

"We're going to a lake party," explained Sam.

Audrey put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but why didn't you take me home and then get him at his house?"

Sam scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was thinking," started Sam

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Sam, I'm 12 years old," she stated.

"Yeah, it will be fun to go to the high school party," said Sam.

"I don't play games with me," scolded Audrey almost feeling like her mom. "You want me there because I'm cute pre-teen that looks 10 years old, which I still object. You think that will win the heart of girl you like because it will show you're good with kids and you have big heart."

Sam scoffed nervously. "No, that's not it."

Miles looked at him confused. "I thought that was it."

Audrey threw her hands in the air in anger. Sam glared at Miles. "Thanks a lot, Miles," he scolded. Miles simply shrugged. Sam turned back to Audrey. "Audrey, please," he begged.

"No way, Sam. You're going to take me home. Then go to your stupid party," stated Audrey.

Sam sighed. "I'll pay you 5 dollars to go with us."

Audrey turned to Sam with interest and sighed. "You make it 10 dollars and put my hair in ponytail and try and say something cute," she quickly offered.

Sam nodded. "Deal. Will you go?" Audrey groaned as she opened the back door of the car and sat in the back of the car as she buckled her seat belt. Sam smiled. "Thanks, Aude."

Audrey glared at him as he started the car and started to drive. "I hate you right now. I'm only doing this for money and to see you make as fool of yourself," said as she folded her arms, not being happy about this one bit.

* * *

Audrey road with Sam and Miles to lake in silence for two reasons. The first reason was she was still mad about being roped into this idea. The second reason was on the radio she heard about some U.S. military base in Qatar was attacked and that there were no survivors. She begged Sam to change and he did but he still felt sad about it especially knowing some kids in her class had mothers or fathers or both were in the military. She felt bad about it.

Sam finally arrived at the lake. Audrey looked out the window to see a bunch of high schoolers drinking, making out or both. She rolled her eyes as Sam and Miles gave each other pep talks. Audrey sighed as she just started out the window, wearing her glasses still. Sam and Miles got out the car. Audrey was about to get out, but Sam stopped her. "Stay here," he said.

Audrey groaned. "Why? You dragged me here. Why do I have to stay in the car?"

"You're the backup plan. Just in case we do something stupid."

Audrey looked at her wrist watch. "That will be one minute."

Sam glared at her. "Funny," he said sarcastically.

Audrey shrugged. "I try." Sam groaned as he walked away. Audrey stared out the window and patted the car. "At least you don't have to work like this."

Suddenly the car made a small honk. Audrey jumped up in shock. "Okay, I take it you do." Audrey quickly groaned. "Now, I'm talking to a car, maybe I am crazy."

She looked over to see Miles in a tree and Sam looking disparate as a boy she knew as Trent was closing in. Audrey sighed as she looked at her wrist watch. "Huh, two minutes that was longer than I thought." Audrey quickly got out of the car and ran up Sam. "Sam," she said as she walked over trying to sound nice as possible. "Can we go to the mall with me like you promised?"

"Sure," said Sam playing along with her. "in a minute," he looked back to Trent. "My sister."

Trent chuckled. "Yeah," then looked at Sam. "I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

Audrey winced at that. She remembered that day. She was the one that had to call her mom to pick him up and take him to the doctor. That was a rough day especially having your 12 year old sister help you off the football field.

"Oh that, no, no, no! That… I was… researching for a book I was writing," he stated.

"Oh yeah? Really… what's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent asked folding his arm.

Audrey glared at him a little, but Sam quickly responded. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it, you know, little coloring areas, sections, and pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Audrey giggled as Trent unfolded his arms. "You think that's funny?" he asked as he walked towards Sam and Audrey.

Audrey stepped up. "I thought so," she said as Trent stopped. "Or did that brain damage make you forget what's funny."

Trent was about to close looking like a fight was going to in sue till Mikaela, what Audrey knew as Sam's crush, stopped Trent. "Okay, that enough, stop… just stop.

Sam looked to Audrey. "Head to the car," he ordered.

Audrey started to walk away. "I wanna a thank you," yelled Audrey as she walked to the car.

"Not likely," Sam yelled back.

Audrey sighed as she got in the car. Suddenly her head started hurting. Audrey quickly grabbed her head and closed her eyes. _"They're coming," _said the same voice again.

Audrey groaned in pain. "Who? Who's coming?"

_"__The Decpticons. You must protect it."_

"Protect… what?" she struggled to say.

_"__Be strong and protect this great power."_

"Aude," said a familiar voice. Audrey opened her eyes and gasped. She turned to see Miles tapping her from the front seat. "You okay?"

Audrey nodded as she looked out the window to see Sam looking at Mikaela walking down the road. Suddenly, the radio started playing.

**_"_****_Who's gonna drive me home tonight," _**the radio played.

Miles stuck his head out the window. "What's wrong with you radio man?" he asked.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "There are a lot of things wrong with this car."

Suddenly Sam jumped in the car. "You have to let me do this, Miles. Mikaela lives ten miles from here. I'm going to drive her home!" Sam begged trying to get Miles out of the car.

"Come on," Miles whined. "Bro's before hoes!"

At that Audrey had enough. "Miles get out! Before I get you out myself!" Audrey yelled causing Miles to get out. She could be scary when she needed to be or if you pissed her off.

Sam drove off catching up with Mikaela. "Mikaela, hey! It's Sam! Witwicky?" he yelled, but she kept walking.

Audrey layed back in the back seat. "Get to the point, Sam, before she runs home."

He ignored her as he continued. "I hope I don't get you standard or anything," she kept walking she didn't responded.

Audrey smirked. "Strike two," she whispered.

Sam continued. "So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean give you a ride home in my car, to your house."

Mikaela stopped and thought about before get in the car. Audrey smirked as Sam started to drive off. "Homerun," she whispered.

Sam gave her a quick glare, but quickly turned back as he drove. Mikaela groaned as she looked out the window. "I can't believe I'm here right now."

Audrey sighed. "Never mind, he hit a foul ball."

Sam ignored her and looked to Mikaela. "You can duck down if you want you're hurting my feelings," he mentioned.

Mikaela looked at Sam and realized what she said. "Oh no! I didn't mean-I didn't mean that like that," she stuttered. "I mean this situation. The same situation that I'm always in. Cause', I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys."

Audrey raised her eyebrow. "And you chose Trent," She scoffed. "Bullshit."

Sam turned to her. "Aude," he said in serious tone. "Language."

Audrey sighed as she looked at Mikaela. "Yeah, I have the mouth a sailor sometimes so just ignore me."

Mikaela chuckled. "What's your name?"

Audrey sat up. "Audrey, but you can call me Aude, but only if I like you," Sam groaned as Mikaela giggled. "I'm Sam's little sister," she took of her glasses. "And don't let the glasses fool you I'm not blind."

Mikaela nodded as turned to talk to same. Audrey ignored Sam and Mikaela's conversation. Audrey looked out the window as the car drove. Audrey groaned as she felt the pain in her eyes, now regretting taking her glasses off. She closed her but instead of a voice she saw something different.

* * *

_A metal like world, she wasn't with, where large robot like giants we shooting at each other. "Autobots, fall back!" yelled one robot she assumed was the leader. _

_The four robots followed him. One carried another one with a limp. The four robots ran in a building as one closed the door behind them. _

_One walked up to him. "That planned worked great," said the robot with sarcasm. "Wonder whose brilliant plan was that?"_

_The one near the door loaded his cannon. "Watch it Jazz, or we're going to have another one to repair."_

_The robot called, Jazz ignored the one with the cannon and turned to the one repairing the wounded bot. "He's gonna make it?" he asked._

_The bot looked at him from his work. "He'll live, not too bad in damage, but as for our plan it's beyond repair."_

_The bot with the cannon sighed. "I know that," he turned to the leader. "What do we do, Optimus?"_

* * *

Audrey snapped out of her vision as she felt the car lurch forward. She looked to see Sam rapidly apologizing, Mikaela not buying it or not caring, and the car radio playing of romantic songs. Audrey looked up and groaned. "Sam!" she shouted in anger and annoyance at Sam and bit about having a strange vision.

Mikaela sighed. "Pop the hood," she said as got out the car. Sam obeyed before kicking his car.

Audrey glared at him. "Don't blame the car for your stupidity."

Audrey sighed as Mikaela and Sam looked at the engine. Audrey ignored them. She thought about her vision. Who were those robots? We're they good or bad? Were they bad? Did this involve her? And why were they fighting in the first part? She shook her head. No, she didn't want to think about this anymore. Audrey got out of the car and went to the engine. "So what's the problem?" Sam didn't answer she looked it Sam's direction. Audrey groaned seeing what was going on. She slapped in the back of the head.

Sam groaned. "What?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Mikaela, what's problem?" she asked

Mikaela turned to her. "It looks like the distributor cap is a little loose that must be the problem."

Audrey looked at her impressed. "I might just be impressed. How do you know this stuff?"

Mikaela shrugged. "My dad, he was real greasy money. He taught all about this stuff. I could take it, all apart, clean it, and put it back together."

Audrey groaned. "Man, I might like you as person," Mikaela smiled as Audrey gave friendly smile.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty interesting."

Mikaela shrugged. "Yeah, guys don't really like it when you know more about cars than they do especially no Trent. He hates it."

Audrey could understand. Jason, a boy at her school, hated her because she knew more anime shows and facts than he did. She also knew the feeling of hiding, who she was. She never liked the girls Sam liked but getting to know her… she hated to admit it, but she was pretty okay.

Mikaela turned to Sam. "Try starting the engine."

Sam went to the car and started but no luck, but as he tried again she looked to Mikaela as Audrey stood beside her. "You know if Trent's such a jerk, why you hang out with him?" asked Sam as he started the car again.

Audrey groaned as turned to Mikaela. She looked confused and hurt. Audrey sighed. "He's a boy, he really doesn't think. He didn't mean it lie that."

Mikaela waved it off as she walked away saying she was gonna walk. Audrey sighed as she got back to the car. "Wait ago, Sam. You struck out." Sam ignored her as begged for the car to work again.

Audrey sighed. "Please, show this man pity or I will never hear the end of it," she said talking to the car, again.

Suddenly the car sprung to life with radio playing. "**_Baby come back! Any kind of fool could see! There was something in everything about you," _**

Audrey smiled as Sam quickly got of the car and closed the hood. "It lives!" she giggled as Sam called Mikaela before she got too far and with Mikaela continued their journey back to Mikaela's house.

* * *

Audrey was half asleep when they arrived at Mikaela's house. That headache and the pain in her eyes, her vision, and her thinking about her visions, nearly drained out her energy.

Mikaela looked at Sam as he stopped at her house. "Do you think I'm shallow?" she asked, seeming to really want an honest opinion.

Sam looked her. "I think you're… no. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

Mikaela chuckled as she thanked for the opinion and the ride.

Audrey giggled as Sam groaned a when Mikaela disappeared in her house. "More than meets the eye with you?" she giggled. He glared at her. "That's a lame line."

He didn't respond he only rolled his eyes. Sam sighed. "I love this car," he whispered.

Audrey whispered with her eyes closed. "And your sister."

Sam chuckled as he started the car. "Yeah, you're okay."

Audrey smiled sleepily. "Yeah, so does the ten bucks you are going to give."

* * *

Audrey and Sam arrived home and Sam carried her to her room; she was heavy sleeper, but tonight she wasn't sleeping well. She tossed and turned as dreams came alive to her.

* * *

_The leader, she remembered she heard as Optimus folded his arms. "Without that information, we have now way of knowing if the rumors of the Decpticons' plans are true."_

_The robot, who was injured, slowly stood up and walked to an old like computer and started typing and downloading something. It was in strange simple plan._

_The robot, who fixed him, looked at it. "He did do it! He got information before the attack."_

_The robot looked proud as the information appeared. Optimus walked up to him. "Great work, Bumblebee."_

_Jazz looked to robot with the cannon. "Looks, like he saved your plan, Ironhide."_

_Ironhide loaded his cannons again. "Say one more thing, Jazz."_

_Optimus ignored the two as he turned one of the robots. "Ratchet, what's the information say?"_

_Ratchet walked to the computer. "It seems the Decpticons. I have found and an energy source similar to the Allspark's energy."_

_"__Have they located it?" Optimus asked._

_"__Not by the looks of it. It seems it has gone in and out for some time."_

_Ironhide looked at Ratchet. "Anything they have located?"_

_"__It seems they've located something that could have the location of the Allspark?"_

_They all looked at him with shock. Jazz finally spoke. "Please, let this not be a joke?"_

_Ratchet shook his head. Optimus looked at him. "Where can we find it?" _

_"__Earth."_

* * *

"AUDREY?!" Audrey admittedly woke from her dream and groaned at both Sam and another strange dream.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAM?" yelled Audrey.

"My cars being stolen!" he yelled.

"What do want me to do?"

"Call the police!" yelled Sam, before he slammed the door.

Audrey groaned as put her pillow over face. "I want normal dream!" she yelled into pillow want understand her visions. What the heck was an Allspark? What was the faint energy source? WHY DOES SHE HAVE THEM ANYWAY?! Audrey got up as she and went to the get the phone calling the police for her idiot brother. "And wanna to be an only child," she groaned as she dialed. "He better not get arrest," she whispered as she waited and tried to block out the thought of her visions and the irritation of her brother.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is. How were the visions? Let me know. Please review and tell me what you think of Audrey or June or both. Okay, bye.**


	3. How Did I Do That!

**_Chapter 3_**

**_How Did I Do That?!_**

"He got arrested," June asked dryly as she sat on her bed. Audrey nodded with an irritated look on her face as she layed on June's bed on her back. "Seriously?" she asked again.

Audrey groaned. "Yep."

Audrey's dad had to go bail Sam out and her mom was out so her dad sent her to June's house while they were all out. Audrey only told her that her brother before she fell asleep for a couple hours and when she woke up June was begging for answers.

June glared at her. "What did hell did he do?"

Audrey was sat up. "Well, when I answered the phone he was in jail, he said he trespassed on private property and," Audrey paused.

June leaned in, now curious. "And what?"

Audrey plopped back down. "No, it's crazy," she said as she threw a pillow at her and placed her arms over her eyes.

June caught and held it her chest, with excitement. "Tell me more! Tell more!"

Audrey revealed one eye from under her arm. "Did you intentionally do a song mention from **_Grease_** or not?" she asked both curious and trying to avoid giving her an answer.

"No, but I'm glad your think like me," June responded.

"I'm not sure that's a complement."

June threw the pillow back on her. "I know you are what doing. Don't avoid the question. What else?"

Audrey groaned. She hated that June inherited her stubbornness. June use to be shy and not hard head and then she mean Audrey and all that changed. She missed hose days.

"He said," Audrey sighed. "He said his car transformed and stood up."

June looked at her for a while till she spoke again. "Was he on drugs?"

Audrey groaned as she sat up. "No, and he swears that he saw it."

June looked at her. "You were right."

Audrey gave tired smirked. "I'm never wrong, but what I am right about?"

"It's crazy," she laughed. "I mean who would believe that?" Audrey just scratched the back of her head with nervous laugh. June then looked shocked. "Oh, my gosh, you believe him." Audrey said nothing but shrugged. "You didn't wanna tell me what about this not because you thought he was crazy because you believe it."

Audrey looked at her. "Please."

June stood up. "Oh my gosh, you do. You believe him!"

Audrey stood up. "Shut up!" she shouted to calm June down. June stopped and stared at her for more info. Audrey sighed. "Yes, I do and for one reason." June folded her arms. "I believe because of I had some visions."

June looked at her confused. "Visions?" Audrey nodded. June glared. "You know there is a thing called a therapist." Audrey looked at her with sad and tired eyes. June sighed seeing that Audrey was lost, again. "What vision?"

Audrey looked out the window to the sky. "I saw another world, a metal world. There was a war on that world. Robots fight each other. They're split into two sides good or bad. I saw one side didn't know what it was but they had found a location of this energy called and Allspark."

June looked at her. "What's an Allspark?"

Audrey shrugged. "You got me, but it seemed they found it?"

June folded hers arms. "Let me guess, earth."

Audrey turned to her and started pacing. "I'm getting really freaked out here, normally I would say too much sci-fi, but I don't watch it."

June pointed her finger at her. "Star Trek and Star Wars, so counts."

Audrey held up two finger. "Minus two exceptions."

June shrugged. "All I can tell you is it means something to you. I have no idea what to tell you, except you got to start paying me for this stuff," Audrey scoffed at her. "What does it mean to you?"

Audrey rubbed her temples. "I don't know. I just," she sighed as she got up. "I just want to sleep in my own bed, I'm going home," as she walked to the door.

June glared at her. "Didn't you get the vision in a dream wise guy?"

Audrey stopped and turned to her. "I was thinking maybe your weirdness rubs off counters it and makes it normal."

June folded her arms. "Bullshit."

Audrey pointed at her. "The only time you say that is when making **_Blues Brother_** reference. Does your brain work in musical numbers?" June shrugged with a smirk. Audrey shook her head. "I can't think with you right now. I'm going home," she said as she walked out the door.

June looked down the hall as left. "I would make a killer Elwood."

"Yeah, with your man voice," Audrey called still walking.

"Hate you."

"Can't I'm too loveable," Audrey responded before she walked out the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

Audrey was glad Sam was home, sleep but home. Audrey lazily climbed the stairs and slammed the door to her room. She layed on her bed as June's words echoed in her head: **"It means something to you. What does it mean to you?"**

Audrey closed her eyes she sighed. "What is going on with me?" she asked before she drifted to sleep and into another vision.

* * *

_Optimus started thinking before he ordered Jazz and Ironhide to check the area. Ratchet sighed. "Optimus, there is no way for us all to go to Earth without the Decpticons knowing something is wrong."_

_Optimus thought. "I will go to Earth and find the Allspark," he said as started to walk to the computer with Ratchet._

_Bumblebee stood and stopped Optimus by putting his hand in front. Bumblebee stared at him directly and shook his head even though he knew it was his leader. _

_Ratchet nodded. "Bumblebee's right. If you leave the Decpticons will know for sure that we have something."_

_Optimus folded his arms. "Any suggestions?"_

_Ratchet nodded. "I suggest we send Bumblebee." Bumblebee looked at Ratchet like 'why me?' "They would expect a scout especially unexperienced one to be sent for this."_

_Bumblebee glared, not like me being called 'unexperienced.' Ratchet simply shrugged. "No offence."_

_Optimus looked to Bumblebee. Bumblebee turned to his leader. "Bumblebee, it is your choice. Do you accept this assignment?" Bumblebee only saluted to Optimus. Optimus only nodded. "Good."_

_Suddenly the sounds of lasers were heard. The door opened and Ironhide and Jazz came running in firing outside._

_Jazz turned to Optimus while Ironhide fired. "Optimus, we gotta problem. They might actually be on to us," he quickly said before firing back._

_Ironhide turned to Jazz. "That would be a first," he responded before firing back._

_Bumblebee loaded his gun about to help but Optimus stopped him. "If they are on to us. You need to go now. We will cover you." Bumblebee hesitated, but nodded. _

_Ratchet loaded his gun. "Do have the information?" Bumblebee gave him thumbs up. Ratchet nodded. "Good." He quickly shot the computer, destroying it. "No evidence needed."_

_Optimus loaded his gun. "Autobots, roll out!" Bumblebee and Ratchet nodded. Ratchet advanced as Bumblebee ran to the back. "Bumblebee," Bumblebee turned to see Optimus. "Remember not to harm any living thing. We don't want them involved in our war."_

_Bumblebee nodded and disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

Audrey quickly shot up and gasped as if she lost air. Another vision? Audrey sighed looking around seeing she was back in her room. At least she knew the robots were good, but still what was the Allspark. Audrey sighed and grabbed her journal as she went back downstairs and sat at the kitchen table and opened it into her poem. Was this cube the Allspark? She picked up and pencil and opened to a blank page. She skipped the title. She couldn't think about it. She started writing.

_"__There are things in life. You can never understand or you can understand, but don't know how to handle it. They sometimes say you have to be strong. What does that mean?-"_

She sighed. What does it mean? She turned to see Mojo, their dog, walk in and started barking. "Alright, do you know what it means, Mojo?" Mojo only wagged his tail and ran away. "You are such a useful animal," she said in sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. She then turned to the door to Sam walking down the store.

Sam walked down. "Morning," he said.

Audrey smirked. "It's afternoon, convict."

Sam groaned at that word he turned her seeing her journal out as he got milk. "What are you writing about?"

Audrey looked back at it. What was she writing? "Dreams, weird dreams."

Suddenly Mojo started barking at the window. Audrey groaned. Sam groaned as well. "Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early."

But Mojo kept barking. Audrey groaned. "Mojo, stop barking there is nothing to-" Suddenly Sam clamped his hand over her mouth. Audrey struggled but Sam quickly dragged her down along with Mojo. Sam quickly uncovered her mouth. "Sam, what is going on? Why are you freaking out and why is the ground covered in milk?"

Sam, who looked at her as he grabbed the phone. "Satan's Camaro," he stated.

Audrey looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"My car and it's stalking me."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Maybe the person just returned it," she said thinking of a more reasonable answer. Sam ignored her as he was dialing a number. "Who are you calling? The police are going to hang up seeing you said your car stood up."

Sam looked at her. "I'm calling Miles."

Audrey glared at him. "Are you crazy? What the heck is Miles going to do?!"

Sam ignored her as he was talking with Miles. Audrey groaned in frustration. She slowly stood up to see the Camaro but just sitting with the engine on, but there was no driver. How the engine still on? Sam stood up and grabbed her arms. "Stay here. I'm gonna go."

Audrey looked at him. "You can't leave me here?"

Sam shook his head. "Stay here."

Sam ran to the garage. Audrey sighed as she ran to the front door to see Sam riding on his mom's bike screaming. "Sam!" she yelled but she was ignored. She saw the Camaro, following him on the curb… with still no driver.

Audrey stepped back in shock. Maybe Sam was crazy, and maybe so was she, but so was the no car driver and she wasn't about to let the two get away. She quickly ran and got her bike and followed the two. Audrey sighed. "Sam, this better not be some sick joke," she said as she rode after them.

* * *

Audrey made into the middle of the town still chasing Sam and the car. "Sam! Sam!" he still didn't respond. "Sam, this not funny!" She soon saw Sam about hit a huge bump on the sidewalk in front of Burger King. "Sam, Look out!" But it was too late and Sam screamed and flipped over and fell to the ground. Audrey winced as she rode to help. "Sam!" she called as got off her bike to help.

"Sam? Audrey?" asked a familiar voice. Audrey turned to see Mikaela there in shock.

Audrey looked over and waved nervously. "Hey."

Sam got and looked to see both Audrey and Mikaela. "Hi," he said to both, but mostly to Mikaela.

Mikaela looked at him a little stunned and confused. "That was… that was really awesome."

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, real smooth," she said as she glared at her brother.

Sam groaned as Audrey helped him up. "Well, it felt awesome."

Mikaela looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

Sam brushed Audrey aside. "I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit," said as he grabbed the bike. "I'm getting chased by my car right now and could you take her home. I gotta go." Sam then quickly rode off again.

Audrey looked at him. "Sam! Come back!" but he was not listening and disappeared as the car followed him again.

Mikaela walked to Audrey. "Is something wrong?"

Audrey shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," she said as she grabbed her bike. "Or I will make myself an only child," she stated before she started following Sam again.

* * *

Audrey followed Sam, unhappily, to an alley way. "Sam! Sam! Slow down! There is nothing wrong," not really believing the statement herself, feeling something was going on. Audrey turned the corner to see Sam in front of police car, lying on the floor hurt. "Sam!" she yelled. She got off her bike to help Sam up. "Are you okay?"

Sam shook it off as he got up. "No, I thought Mikaela took you home."

Audrey glared at him. "You are not the boss of me! And you can't leave me at home by myself with crazy car chasing you."

Sam groaned as he turned to police car and leaned on the hood. "Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever!"

Audrey folded her arms. "No kidding," she scoffed.

Sam ignored her as she continued. "I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right?" And my car's right there and it's been following me here!"

Audrey groaned, seeing the police officer doing nothing and she wanted to go back home. What's with this guy? "Please for all our sakes! Get out of the car!" Suddenly the car started to speed forward causing Sam to fall to the ground. Audrey looked at it shocked as Sam screamed. "What are you doing?! Stop!" she yelled as she fell to the ground as well as it continued. Sam kept pushing his sister away from the ca as he crawled away as the car got closer. Suddenly its head lights potted out and spun around looking at Sam. "Oh, God!" Audrey gasped.

"What do you want from me?!" Sam screamed.

Audrey looked at it shock as the police car started change into a metal robot. Audrey head started to hurt. _"The time has come! Protect!" _ yelled the voice.

She listened but didn't respond as Sam screamed. Audrey struggled to get up. "RUN!"

Sam grabbed Audrey pulling her up as they ran. They ran a little ways but the robot caught up and kicked them. Audrey let go of Sam's hand as they were in the air as she land to the side of the car that Sam landed on. Robot towered Sam. Audrey felt pain but was more scared for Sam. "Leave him alone!" she yelled but the robot ignored her.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?!" it yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" yelled Sam.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?!" it yelled louder.

"Yeah."

"Where is eBay item 21153?" it yelled again.

Audrey started to stand up. "Stop it!" she yelled knowing it would do now good.

"Where are the glasses?!" it yelled slamming its fist, looking it it was about hit Sam.

"STOP IT!" yelled Audrey as she held her hands out. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling in her eyes and her hands. Suddenly a strange energy shot out her hands like a beam and hit the robot causing it to back up. Sam got up and got away but looked at his sister shocked. It only lasted a short time. She looked at her hands. "Oh, God what did I do?" she said.

The robot turned. "That energy." It said as it turned to her. Audrey started to back away. "You have it!"

Audrey didn't stop to respond and started to run as it chased her. She quickly caught up to Sam. "How did you do that?!" he asked as he ran.

"How should I know?!" she yelled.

Sam looked her. "Split up!" yelled Sam. "He can't chase us both!"

Audrey hated that idea. She couldn't see him hurt. "Sam, no!"

Sam glared at her. "Split, now!"

Audrey groaned but ran in the other direction. She knew the robot, had to think about it, but she turned back seeing it was chasing Sam. She stopped and looked at her hands. "How did I do that?!" she yelled. She groaned and started running. "I gotta get help!" she yelled as she started running. She wasn't going to get let Sam get help. Suddenly the Camaro speed up in front of her and stopped.

Audrey back up. "Are you one of them?"

The car opened the door. Audrey sighed. "You haven't killed me yet, so you're good," she ran into the car as closed the door. "You have to help my brother, please!" she begged. Soon it stepped on the gas. Audrey fell back as it speed up. "You mind telling me what your plan is?!"

Suddenly the radio came alive. "_Brace for impact!" _Audrey didn't know what he was doing, but didn't ask. She quickly covered her head as she felt the car swerve. She looked out the window to see the robot fall to the ground. Audrey smirked. "Okay, that was awesome." The door opened and Audrey popped her head out to see Sam with Mikaela on the ground. She assumed that Mikaela started to follow them. "You might wanna get in here, like now!"

Sam turned to Mikaela finally convincing her to go in. Sam sat in the front seat and Mikaela sat beside him. The car started to drove off at full speed and the police car followed.

Audrey peeked through the window seeing the cop car catching up, while Sam and Mikaela were screaming. "I love you're saving us, but I beg to speed it up!" she yelled as the car speed up.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" yelled Mikaela.

"We're not gonna die! Trust me; he's a kick-ass driver."

Audrey nodded. Suddenly she felt a feeling in her hands and eyes again. She started hitting the car. "Open the window! Open it, now!"

The car opened the window. Audrey poked her head out the window and held her hands out. The energy shot of her hand shooting the ground causing the cop to slow down. Audrey smirked.

Mikaela saw this and went to panicking. "Oh God, we're going to die!"

Audrey looked ahead to see the car running for the window. She quickly put her head back in and braced herself covering her head as Sam started scream. "I take it back, we're gonna die!" The car crashed through the window and through the warehouse.

Audrey smirked as it drove out. "That was awesome!"

Mikaela looked at her. "How it you do that laser thing?!" she yelled.

Audrey looked at her and frowned. "Yeah, I don't know that was less awesome."

* * *

The car slowly backed up in an alley way. The car locked the doors. Audrey looked at Sam. "We're locked in," she sighed.

Sam sighed. "At least we ditched the monster."

Audrey looked at Sam. "That thing wanted me?" Sam didn't answer, not really knowing how to. "What the hell did I do?!" she softly yelled. Audrey looked up to see the police car stop. Suddenly the engine started to come alive.

Sam looked up trying to stay calm. "Time to start."

Audrey quickly sat back down and smirked. "Hit it!" she yelled.

The car quickly speed up and drove past the police car. The car swerved again and caused all three people to fall out of the car and soon the car changed into a robot as well in fighting position. Audrey stood and smiled more in shock. "Wow."

Sam grabbed her hand as he dragged her away as police car changed again as the two fought as a smaller one popped out of it.

Audrey stopped and looked back to see the good robot get smacked around. She hated seeing him get hurt. She wanted to help. She had to help. Audrey groaned as she looked at her hands and felt that feeling. "Hey!" The bad one looked at her and she shot another beam at him causing him to fall back.

It glared at it. "You will die!" it yelled as it ran towards her. Audrey held her hands up again having no idea if it will happen again, but before she could the good one punched him. Audrey nodded. "Thanks!"

"Run!" it yelled from its radio as he fought with the bad one.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she yelled as she ran away to find Sam and Mikaela. Audrey looked around. "Sam! Mikaela! Where are you?!" She knew that the little creepy robot was after them. "Where are you?!"

Suddenly she held her head as the pain came rushing to her head. _"Listen." _

Audrey shook her head. "No, go away!" She looked up and heard Sam screaming. "Sam!" She started running again, but the pain got worse causing her to stop again.

_"__Listen to me!" _the voice only nodded. "_This power I give you; use it to_ _protect and help your world and avoid the mistakes once made."_

Audrey remember her vision where a world was torn apart by war and some sort of power. "Who are you? I believe you but I want to know who you are."

_"__In time, it will be revealed, but you must grow on your own."_

The voice faded away and the pain stopped. Audrey stood up and ran for her brother. She turned to the corner to see Sam kick something in the air with Mikaela beside him. Audrey ran to him. "What was that?" she asked and looked at him. "And where are your pants?"

Sam looked to at her. "Alien thing took it. Mikaela sawed it up, I kicked his head." Audrey shrugged. Sam glared at her. "Where were you?"

Audrey looked at him. "Blasted an angry robot and had a voice in my head talk to me."

Sam only nodded as he looked around listening. "Listen."

Audrey listened. No crashes, no sound. It was quiet. "They stopped fighting."

Sam grabbed Mikaela's hand. "Come on." He said as he ran with Mikaela and Audrey following him.

Audrey ran ahead as she stood distant from the hilltop. She smiled to see the good one coming up victorious. "He's okay," she whispered. She was about to get closer but Sam held her back.

"What is it?" asked Mikaela, still in shock.

"It's a robot," said Sam staring at it. "But different. You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese."

Audrey looked at him. "That thing is not Japanese unless the Japanese experimented on me."

Sam and Audrey started to walk closer to it. "What are you doing?" asked Mikaela as they got closer.

Sam kept walking towards it. "I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already."

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, and saved our lives."

Mikaela glared. "Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match," she whispered harshly.

Audrey looked at it. "He can't, but I can and those words the other one was saying was not words I would repeat."

Sam quickly looked at his sister. "Well that's great," he said with sarcasm. Audrey shrugged and giving him look like "what the hell do you want me to do about it. He turned back to the robot. "I think it wants something from me."

Mikaela looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page," Sam explained.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, and that thing I said a strange energy it wanted."

Mikaela groaned. "You two are the strangest people I have ever met."

Audrey looked up at the robot. "Are you okay?" It nodded and she smiled.

Sam looked at it. "Can you talk?"

**"****XM Satellite Radio… Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System," **he said.

"So you… you talk through the radio?" Sam asked.

**"****Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful," **he said. Audrey giggled as he clapped.

"So what was that last night? What was that?" asked Sam.

**"****Message from Starfleet, Captain… Throughout the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"**

Audrey looked at him. "You were sending message." The robot nodded. Audrey grinned. "Next time you wanna do low profile, buddy."

Mikaela walked up, finally gaining her courage. "Visitors from heaven? What… what are you, like, an alien or something?"

The robot nodded as he transformed back into a Camaro. Audrey smiled at it in amazement. "**Any more question you want to ask?" **It asked as the door opened.

Audrey looked to the two. "I don't care if it's an alien, but this car is pretty awesome," she ran up and got in the passenger's seat. The two stood there as Sam tried to convince Mikaela to come in. Audrey popped her head out. "Well, hurry up." The two finally got in the car and they drove off.

Audrey turned back and rolled her eyes, seeing the two older teenagers were afraid to sit in the front with her, but to be honest she couldn't blame them.

"This car's a pretty good driver," said Mikaela.

Audrey nodded. "You know, you two can sit in the front. It doesn't bite," Audrey then thought. "I think."

Mikaela shook her head. "No thanks."

Sam looked at her. "Well, maybe you should sit in my lap," he suggested.

Mikaela looked at him. "Why?"

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know safety first."

Audrey rolled her eyes at her brother's attempt. Mikaela turned to Audrey. Audrey shrugged. "Your choice. I am 12. I am staying out of this."

Mikaela sighed. "Alright," she said as she eased her way into Sam's lap. Audrey rolled her eyes, seeing his brother trying to be smooth and it actually working.

"You know," Mikaela said as she looked at him. "That seat belt thing was pretty smooth move," she complimented.

Audrey covered her mouth trying to hold her laughter as he thanked her. "Here's a question," said Mikaela. "Audrey, how'd you that thing with your hands?"

Audrey sighed. "I don't know. It feels connected to me. The voice, the visions, and this car are all part of this," Audrey looked at her hands as she spoke.

Mikaela nodded. "Okay, but there is still one I don't understand."

Audrey looked at her. "Yeah, what?"

"Why if he's supposed to be, like, this super advanced robot, does he transformed back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

Audrey quickly shook her hands. "I wouldn't say-" but was cut off as the car came to a quick stop. "that," she groaned. She quickly followed Sam and Mikaela out of the car.

"Move it you, moron!" yelled someone of the street.

The car slammed the door as it drove off. Sam groaned. "Great, now see? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off." he said as he pointed to the car as it drove off.

Audrey sat on the side. "Ah, cool it. She didn't mean to."

Sam sighed. "I mean, 4,000 just drove off."

Audrey looked up and glared. "You are your father's child," she said as she got up. "I'm more worried about where an alien car went."

Suddenly, they heard engine and turned were shocked, seeing the car now a Chevy Camaro. Audrey smiled. "Sweet, upgrade." yelled Audrey with excitement in her voice. Sam and Mikaela got in the front and she sat in the back and the car started to drive off again.

* * *

The car drove to site as it slowly stopped. Sam, Mikaela and Audrey slowly got of the car. Audrey looked at that. "Why are we here?"

**"****Friends here," **it spoke through the radio. Audrey sat on the car's hood as Sam Mikaela stood and watched the as the sky filled with light. Audrey felt the feeling in her eyes again like energy flowing through her. She looked at her hand as it glowed. 4 comet like objects flew flew through the sky. She stood up on the car and saw one land close to field.

Audrey looked at her hand, still glowing hand. "There here." Audrey hoped off the car and started toward the field. "Audrey!" shouted Sam as she ran.

Audrey kept running but turned back. "Come on!" Sam and Mikaela followed behind. All this had to mean something and she felt so connected yet so distant from it. Audrey stopped near an alien pod. Sam and Mikaela stopped behind her. Audrey walked a little closer. Audrey held her glowing hand to in as the pod started to glow. Audrey looked at it amazed as did Sam and Mikaela. "I want to help," she whispered. Suddenly the pod started to shift open. Audrey stepped back as she watched in awe as the robot stepped out.

"Come on," yelled Sam, trying to urge his sister to come with him and Mikaela.

Audrey looked at him. "I'll catch up."

Sm knew his sister was lying but he knew she knew something he didn't and it was important and led Mikaela back to the car.

The robot looked at her. Audrey looked at him with smile. "I won't hurt you, like you need to worry about that." she said as showed him her glowing hand. "See, I have this energy thing. I just want to help." The robot only nodded and ran off. "Wait!" she said as she ran after it. She felt the energy flow through her as she ran after, making her almost as fast as the robot."I have some alien energy flowing through me. We could be all night!" she yelled. The robot stopped at the side of the road and she stopped behind it. A truck soon passed by and it seemed like it was scanning it.

The robot soon transformed into a Peterbilt with red and blue flames. Audrey smiled. "Wow." The door opened up Audrey slowly walked toward it and stepped it closed door and started to drive. "Thanks," she said. Audrey looked around inside as it drove. "I've seen you before in my visions." It don't answer. "You're the leader." It still don't answer. Audrey sighed felt a strange feeling. "This energy lead me to you and the other one. I will follow you… Optimus if I'm right." Audrey said with a knowing smirk. It didn't answer but she knew it was right and felt like it gave a slight smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is. So I hope you guys like it and let's hope the 4th transformers doesn't suck.**


	4. The Mission

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The Mission_**

Audrey drove through the alley inside the truck. She was silent for most of it because to be honest the truck, she was 90% sure was Optimus Prime from her visions; she was scared about talking and asking too much. She looked out the window, seeing Sam and Mikaela stepping out of the Camarou. Audrey smiled as she started hitting the window. "Sam. That's my brother. Let me out," she said. The truck started to slow down as she opened the door and jumped out. "Sam!" she yelled as she ran up and hugged him. They soon turned hearing more engines. Audrey saw a silver Pantiac Solstice, a bright green rescue hummer, and jet black GMC top kick riding towards them. Audrey looked still surprised, but no longer afraid. "For alien robots, they choose nice cars." Sam nodded hearing her.

The Peterbilt stopped really close in front of them. Sam quickly dragged Audrey back as she looked at it in awe. The Peterbilt started to transform into a really tall and big robot and the others changed as well soon being surrounded by huge alien robots. Audrey grabbed Sam's hand, being kind of freaked out. "This really weird but really awesome," she whispered.

The tall robot kneeled down and leaned in close to Sam's and Audrey's face. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Audrey Maria Witwicky, descendants of Archibald Witwicky?"

Mikaela looked at the robot. "They know your names," she whispered.

"Yeah," said Sam as Audrey only nodded.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," he explained.

Audrey looked at him confused. "Uh, do you have something shorter for that?" she asked.

"You can call Autobots for short," said the bright green rescue hummer.

"Autobots," Sam murmured, trying to take it all in.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, I can remember that."

"What's crackin' little bitches?" asked the silver one. Audrey giggled as she folded her arms.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz," Optimus explained, with a sigh in his voice that Audrey could tell. Jazz flipped to the ground and kneeled. "This looks like a cool a to kick it," he said.

Audrey shook her head and smirked. "A bit of a show off," she commented with a giggle in her voice.

"What is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" asked Sam.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web," said Optimus as he stood.

Audrey folded his arm. "I can't even speak a full conversation French and I've been learning it for three years," she said as a compliment and a bit of complaint of herself.

Audrey heard a shifting noise behind her and turned to see the jet black robot pointing cannons at her, Sam and Mikaela. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide," said Optimus.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" taunted Ironhide. Sam looked like he trying to stay calm but was very nervous with cannons in our face.

Audrey stepped forward with a smirk. "I'm actually feeling very lucky," Audrey taunted back.

"Easy Ironhide," said Optimus in a warning tone.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my cannons," said Ironhide as he lowered his cannons. He looked at Audrey. "Don't know whether you are brave or foolish?"

Audrey shrugged. "I'm not foolish. So what do you think?"

Ironhide chuckled. "I like this one." Audrey nodded and smiled as Sam smiled and sighed.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," said Optimus.

Ratchet sniffed the air. "The boy's pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with one of the females."

Audrey slowly back away from Sam as Sam and Mikaela looked a bit embarrassed with each may be 12 years old but she knew what mating was.

Ratchet then looked shocked. "And the younger female was a strong energy source; the one that has been lost."

Optimus turned from Ratchet and looked to Audrey. Audrey nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "I can explain… well once I know what it is."

Optimus looked from Audrey and then turned to the yellow robot. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," said Optimus as Bumblebee bounced around like a boxer.

Sam turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, right?" asked Sam

**_"Check on the rep yep, second to none,"_** the radio played as Audrey smiled and giggled.

"So you're my guardian," asked Sam. Bumblebee nodded.

Ratchet fired a laser at Bumblebee's throat causing Bumblebee started to cough. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

Audrey looked at Bumblebee with sad eyes. "Talking's overrated anyway, Bee," she encouraged.

Mikaela turned to Optimus asking the number one question. "Why are here?"

Audrey looked to Optimus with interest. Optimus looked at them. "We are here looking for the Allspark and the possible second energy source. And we must find it before Megatron."

Audrey felt her heart speed up. Second energy source? Was it in her?

Sam looked to Optimus. "Mega-what?" Sam asked as he grabbed his sister's hand seeing her, a little worried.

Optimus pushed something on the side of head projecting an image showing the ground cracking below them. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars."

Audrey looked to him with interest and confusion. You said there was a second energy source. What happened to it?"

Ratchet looked to Audrey. "It was said the Allspark gave some of its energy to a source long ago. That source was lost long before the Allspark was and was never found for years."

Audrey folded her arms. "Why mention it?"

Optimus looked to her. "Because it was found. For years the source was found and lost and could never be truly found until now."

Audrey looked a little worried. "Did Megatron find it?"

Optimus shook his head. "No, Megatron only found the Allspark and followed it to Earth where Captain Witwicky found him."

Audrey quickly turned to Sam. "Our grandfather," said Sam looked at Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube."

Audrey looked at him. "What happened to him, our grandfather?"

"He accidently activated his navigation system. The coordinates on Cube's location was imprinted on his glasses," explained Optimus.

Audrey punched Sam in the arm. "Ow," groaned Sam.

Audrey glared at him. "I told you. I saw words on those glasses."

Sam looked back to Optimus. "Wait, how'd you know about his glasses?"

"Ebay," Optimus said simply.

Audrey slapped Sam in the back of the head. "Hey,"

Audrey glared at him. "Do even need to tell you what you did?" Sam was about respond but shook his head. "Thought so."

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark or even that second energy source, they will its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished," said Optimus as he stood tall. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Audrey stood there reviewing the situation in her head only saying one word. "Merde*."

"Please tell me you have those glasses?" asked Mikaela. Sam quickly nodded.

The Autobots quickly transformed into cars. Sam and Mikaela quickly climbed into Bumblebee and Audrey climbed into Optimus and they drove off.

* * *

They drove which felt like hours. Audrey sighed as she started to muster up the courage to talk to Optimus.

"Optimus, despite being human, I know there is something more to this 'second energy source.' I know it involves me. And I know you know." There was no answer. Audrey's face turned red with anger. Strange things were happening to her and it was in blood according to Ratchet. She deserved to know. She had the right to know! She hit the dashboard in anger. "Damn it, Optimus! I wanna know! I need to know!"

Still no answer Audrey sighed. "It was long ago," Optimus suddenly spoke. "The Allspark was said that it felt its power was too great and would cause of war, believe we would fight and kill over it … and it was right."

Audrey sighed starting feel sorry realizing they didn't have a home anymore and she saw it all. "In my visions, I saw the damage of that world… your world… I am sorry."

Optimus continued the story. "It said it needed a guardian to protect it with a strong willing spirit."

Audrey scoffed. "I would think it would be you, hearing that description."

"The energy was sent away and no Autobot or Decepticon was chosen. We searched only to find it scattered on earth and gave yup the search," Optimus explained.

Audrey ran her hand through her hair. This was a lot to take in, to be honest she felt sick. Maybe Optimus knew this and that's why he didn't say, but she honestly didn't had to know. "How did you find it?"

"There was a spike of energy that stayed long enough to be traced," said Optimus.

Audrey sighed, having a feeling she knew the day. "When?"

Optimus sighed. "In earth days, 3 days ago," Audrey nodded. It was the day she had that meltdown in school. She started feel tears coming out of her. Optimus seemed to hear her sniffling. "I'm sorry; you bared the weight of our war and the power the Allspark," said Optimus in apologetic voice.

Audrey wiped her tears and gave a weak smile. Optimus... I'm not mad and I'm not sad. I'm confused, yes, but somehow I think it's beautiful," she smiled and chuckled. "I don't even know why! I knew it was to protect. When that alien tried hurt Sam or when it was attacking Bumblebee and us. All I wanted all I wish for was to protect them. And now I know it was meant to protect." Audrey started to cry again. "It's just… The Allspark told me to be strong. I don't know if I am," she sighed as let her tears fall. "What is being strong?"

Optimus somehow felt pity and a connection with the girl. "I cannot answer that for you," Audrey sighed, understanding that what Optimus meant. "But I will say this. The Allspark wouldn't choose you if you weren't strong."

Audrey wiped her tears and smiled. "Thanks, Optimus." Audrey looked to the front to she was in her neighborhood as Optimus stopped. Audrey sighed. "Alright," she sighed. "Showtime." Audrey ran to Bumblebee as Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee. "Alright Sam, you better have a plan."

"Yeah," said Sam already panicking. "You and Mikaela stay here all right? You got to stay here and watch them, all of them." Mikaela and Audrey nodded. "Okay, 5 minuets."

Audrey looked at him. "Wait, what do you wanna us to do?"

Sam shrugged as he was running and turned back. "I don't know. Talk them out of it, blast them, I don't know. Just keep them there."

Audrey groaned. "I'm not blasting giant alien robots!" But Sam was gone. Audrey sighed. "This cannot get worse."

Mikaela looked from behind Audrey. "It just did, Mikaela said as she pointed.

Audrey turned to see June running up to her. Audrey sighed. "Oh God, no." Audrey ran to June. "What are you doing here?"

June looked at her surprised. "I tried calling you, but no answer. So I decided to come over."

Audrey sighed. "Great just great," she said sarcastically, thinking of a way to get rid of her.

June looked around and glared at her. "Why are there a bunch of cars here? And why is there a high school girl with you? And I thought your brother's car was stolen?"

Audrey groaned as dragged June to the side. "June, I need you listen."

June started to look excited. "Did you steal them? Is she your accomplice?"

"June."

June covered her mouth. "Oh my God. You're going to jail before I do!"

"June!" Audrey yelled, trying to get her to calm down. Jun stopped but looked at her still excited. Audrey sighed, trying a way to tell her gently. "Okay, you remember **_West Side Story_**?"

June scoffed. "Musical Master, here, of course I remember."

Audrey sighed with relief. "Okay, remember after Riff's death in the movie as they sang that song **_Cool_**," June nodded. "Yeah, well that's what I need you to be."

June sighed and nodded. She suddenly as she looked up her eyes widened. Audrey quickly turned to Optimus and the other Autobots transforming and walking as Mikaela begged them to stay. Audrey looked back to June. "Oh no." June looked at her and back at the Autobots and back at her. Audrey sighed. "Remember stay cool." June looked back at her and looked like she was about to scream. Audrey quickly covered her mouth muffling June's scream. "Okay, that could have gone better," she said as she ran ahead of Mikaela still keeping June's mouth covered as she dragged her with them.

* * *

Audrey ran as fast as she could to Sam as he was panicking . "Sam, we have a problem," said Audrey as she pointed to June still freaking out. She then looked to see Optimus stepped on the fountain smashing it to pieces. Audrey groaned. "Problem number 2."

"Opps, sorry, my bad," said Optimus. Audrey couldn't help but smile hearing Optimus sound so human.

Sam wasn't so amused. "Oh, I… You couldn't, you couldn't want for five... You couldn't for five minutes?!" he yelled. He then turned to see Audrey with June and still covering her mouth. "Why is she here?!"

Audrey glared, not liking his brother's attitude one bit, despite the alien robots. "I happen have friends and they happen to visit me and she did it at the wrong time."

Sam groaned. "I can't do this. Can you keep her calm?" Audrey nodded. "Please handle that," he said when he walked over to Mikaela.

Audrey turned to June. "Okay, I'm going to uncover your mouth." June nodded. "And you are not going to scream?" June nodded. "Okay?" June nodded rapidly.

Audrey slowly uncovered her mouth. June glared her still in panic. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH ALIEN ROBOTS?!" June asked in a loud whisper.

Audrey sighed. "What happened to being cool?"

June scoffed. "Well, I'm sure no one from **_West Side Story _**had to deal with alien robots." Audrey sighed. June held up her hands. "Okay, anything else you wanna tell me."

Audrey held out her hand and made it glow. "I can control there energy source. I have to use it to protect and it's been in my blood since I was born. Other wise that's it."

June covered her mouth. "Oh God. I might die, right here. Right now. I'm be sick. I think I'm running a fever now," said June as she started to freak out.

Audrey suddenly heard barking knowing it was Mojo. Audrey groaned, she was not in the mood for that dog. "Not now Mojo." Audrey turned to see what Mojo was about to do."Sam!"

Sam turned to see Mojo peeing on Ironhide's foot. "Mojo! Mojo! Off the robot!"

Ironhide shook his foot. "Oh, wet."

Sam quickly picked up Mojo. "No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine," Sam trying to calm down Ironhide as Audrey, June, and Mikaela ran behind him. Ironhide loads his guns towards Sam and Mojo causing Sam to shirk back and June to hide behind Audrey. "He's... my pet okay? If you put guns away, please?"

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" asked Ironhide, still aiming his guns at Mojo.

Sam shook his head. "No no no no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my- this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"

Audrey folded her arms. "Honestly he can shoot if wants. I was never fond of dogs."

June looked at Sam. "Second." Sam glared seeing the both weren't helping.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot," said Ironhide.

June covered her mouth to keep from smiling, despite what was happening that was pretty human how human they were. Audrey smirked. "Let me get this straight he peed on you?"

Sam looked at his dog. "Bad Mojo," he scolded and turned the dog toward Ironhide. "Bad Mojo."

"Bad Mojo," Ironhide repeated as he as he lowered his weapons.

Sam sighed with relief. "I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

Ironhide groaned. "It's gonna rust."

Audrey sighed as she grabbed a cloth and wiped his foot. "Oh calm down you big baby. You're fine," she stood up and looked at Ironhide. "There better," said as she rushed behind Sam. June was about to follow but Audrey stopped her. "You gotta keep on eye on them."

June shook her head. "Are you crazy?!"

Audrey sighed. "Please, please. You gotta help us if we get what they need the world is gonna be gone."

June sighed as she ran her head through her hair. "Okay, you may know them but I don't."

Audrey groaned and dragged her outside. "Autobots. Mikaela" she called they turned to see Audrey and June. "This is June. June, this is Mikaela and the Autobots. June going to help you guys hide and I'm going to go help Sam."

June glared at her. "Audrey," she said in warning tone, not in mood or wanting to be involved.

Audrey shrugged. "Now, you know them and I gotta go," she said quickly so she ran in the house.

"Audrey!" June shouted, but she was gone. June stomped her foot in anger and turned back to the Autobots and Mikaela. June chuckled nervously and meekly waved. "Hi," she said nervously. She was so going to kill Audrey after this, for sure. How was she suppose to hide 5 giant Autobots? Or whatever they're called.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I added June to the group. And I wanted Audrey and Optimus to have a kind of teacher student moment. I call that for two reasons. 1. No robot love things just to make it clear again. 2. It's a future reference to their connection. So know you Audrey's powered and what they are for and how they came to be so there. Please review. Oh thanks to all the followers, favorites and reviewers.**

*******_Merde_****- French for shit.**


	5. Hiding and Taking

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Hiding and Taking_**

Audrey ran into Sam's room and closed the door behind her. Sam searched franticly. "Where are they?!" he panicked.

Audrey sighed and grabbed arms, stopping him. "Sam, breathe," she said calmly. She was known to be temperamental and stubborn, but compared to Sam right now, she was pretty much the calm one. "Now, where do you want me to look?"

"Bathroom, under my bed, I don't care just look," Sam said, still excited. Audrey let me go and nodded as she just ran to Sam's desk as Sam still started searching.

Audrey looked around seeing a bunch of magazines. "Sam, I swear, after I've seen all this I'm going to have a dirty mind. Enjoy knowing you killed a twelve year olds innocence," she said not liking even seeing the cover. Audrey got up looked to hear a shifting noise. "Oh great," she sighed. "Sam."

Sam ran to the window seeing Optimus lift Mikaela to the window. "What, what is this?" Sam asked.

"Time is short," said Optimus.

Audrey sighed as she and Sam helped Mikaela of Optimus's hand. "They really want those glasses."

Audrey looked to Optimus. "Patience is not your virtue is it?" she aked.

"Please hurry," said Optimus.

Audrey sighed as looked at Optimus. "Okay, please we are looking in 16 year old boy's room. You gotta wait." Audrey stuck her head out the window. "June!" she shouted. June looked up and shrugged. "You gotta get them to hide."

June glared at her, like she had the most ridiculous. "Well, how oh, King of Siam, do I do that?"

Audrey sighed. "Convince them." June only gave weak sault.

Audrey looked back at Optimus. "Please, listen to her," she begged as she went back inside.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, no it's definitely gone."

"What do you mean?" Mikaela asked.

"My glasses were in the bag, they were in the backpack, and no the backpack isn't here," Sam explained still too excited.

Mikaela shrugged. "Well, they're going to be pissed."

Audrey raised her hand. "And I call dibs on not telling them that."

Sam sighed. "So what I you should… you check this section over there," he pointed over to the side.

Audrey continued to check the Sam's desk and they all heard another noise. She slammed her fist down, about to lose her temper. "Oh, now what?!"

She looked out the window seeing them all in vehicle mode sitting in the back yard as June was sitting on top of Jazz's hood. Audrey could help but smile. "Okay, this is funny."

Sam groaned. "No. No, no, no, no. This isn't hiding, this isn't hiding. This is my backyard not a truck stop," Sam grabbed his hand to his head and looked to June. "This is the best you can come up with?!"

June shrugged. "Okay, first don't bite the hand that feeds you. Second, I asked them how they hide and they did this. So this is what you get."

Sam groaned. "Oh, God. Oh," said as he went back inside and continued searching.

Audrey smirked at June. "Cool, huh?"

June pointed her finger at her. "Don't make me like them," she scolded like they were talking about keeping puppies.

Audrey sighed as she went back inside and continued to look. Sam looked to her. "Can't you use your alien powers or something to find it?"

Audrey glared. "Sam, I don't think it works like that and I have no idea how to use it. So you want me to blow up the house?!" she asked.

Sam sighed. "My minds about to blow so that would be an improvement."

Audrey rolled her eyes. Mikaela looked to Sam looking out the window. "Sam, Sam, Sam. He's back here!"

"No! No! You gotta stay of those!" shouted June being heard from the window.

Audrey covered her eyes feeling her sanity slipping away. "Oh God," she sighed.

Sam walked to the window. "I can't deal with this; I can't..." Sam and Audrey looked out to see the ruined garden and June trying to get others under control.

Audrey groaned. "Oh man! My mom and I work weeks on those," she groaned as Optimus stepped back in shock. "Those are our mom's flowers," she said as she covered her eyes.

"Opps," said Optimus.

Audrey looked at Sam. She like Optimus, Bumblebee and the others and understood what they were trying to do but their lack of patience and her patience wearing thin was not going to work and with her powers she can't control. She might actually blow up the house. "Sam, please handle this, please."

Sam looked to Optimus. "Okay, listen. You gotta listen to me, if my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

Audrey looked at Optimus. "Yeah, and she is not going to care if you are an alien robot saving the earth or not."

"We must have the glasses," said Optimus.

Audrey groaned, now losing the last straw of her patience. "What do think we are looking for bunnies?!" Optimus glared. Audrey sighed she felt like a teacher glaring at her for saying something wrong and considering was a serious matter and they were helping them. She should really be this sarcastic. "We're looking for them."

Sam sighed seeing Audrey's patience and cool was now gone. "Look, we know need the glasses, I've been looking everywhere. They're not here, they are defiantly not here. "

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Keep searching," He ordered.

Audrey leaned against the wall trying to keep herself calm. Sam sighed. "I need you to be quiet for five minutes, ten minutes okay?" Please I'm begging you."

"Calm down, calm down," said Optimus, making Audrey smile a little even from this stress.

"You gotta do something here. You gotta do something," said Sam.

Audrey looked to Optimus. "And you gotta listen to June; she is already about to have a moment and I have seen her moments they are not nice, please."

Optimus sighed and turned. "Autobots, fall back."

Audrey and Sam sighed with as Sam went back inside. "Thank you, five minutes." She looked down at June as June looked up as Optimus stood up. "Watch them, please."

June shrugged. "Why not? I already feel like a babysitter," she said as she tried to follow them.

"What's the matter with you, you can't be quiet he wants us quiet," asked Optimus scolded the others as Audrey giggled as she watched them from the window.

June looked up as she struggled to catch up. "Yeah, guys did a great job at that," she commented get kinda use to them. Suddenly, Ratchet walk straight into an electricity pole causing he lights to turn. Sparks started to fly June screamed as she tried to get out of the way. Jazz scooped her up and covered her as Ratchet fell on the neighbor's green house.

Audrey covered her eyes, seeing her night was not getting easier. Jazz looked down and uncovered June, crouching in his hand. "You okay, lil lady?"

June looked up at Jazz and nodded nervously. "I'm alive so, yes." June looked to Ratchet. "Is he okay?"

Ratchet sat up and shook his torso. "Wow, that was tingly," June sighed as she smiled and shook her head, seeing he was alright. "You gotta try this."

"Yeah, that looks fun," said Ironhide sarcastically as he left him there.

June sighed. "Great, this can't worst." Just then the whole block's electricity went out. June groaned as she let herself fall on Jazz's hand. "Never mind, God just wants to hate me."

Audrey sighed as she brought her head form out the window. Sam groaned. "What did they do?"

Audrey looked up and tried to look at him even in the dark. "For the sack of keeping all our sanity, you do not want to know."

Before Sam could, they heard voices in the hallway. Audrey quickly got up. "Oh, God, this not good," she whispered.

"Sam? Audrey?" Ron asked, from the hallway.

"Sammy? Aude?" Judy asked. The footsteps got closer and closer.

Suddenly, Ratchet started to shine a strange blue light into the room. "Guys, turn it off. Come on." She heard June ordered.

Audrey ran to the window. "Ratchet, you gotta shut it off, like now," she begged. Ratchet shook his head. She looked to see June sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder. "Why are you on his shoulder?"

June glared at her. "Don't test me. I've been nearly stepped on and fried in only a few minutes. It's safer on the alien robot and I'm trying here!" she loudly whispered. Audrey groaned.

"Sam!" Judy yelled getting closer.

"Ratchet, point the light," Optimus said.

"Guys! We don't need any more people seeing you! Shut it off!" June ordered with stress come out of her as she did.

Sam ran beside Audrey. "Listen, we got a major issue here. What's with the light? You gotta shut off the light," Sam said trying to reason with the robots.

Audrey turned to Mikaela. "We gotta hide like, now," she said leading Mikaela behind Sam's bed as she hid with her.

"Sam, are you in there?" Ron asked as he tried to open the door. "How come the door was locked, you know there are no doors locked in my house."

"You know he'll start counting if don't open the door," Judy said.

"One more chance, five…"

"Oh dear."

"Four, it's coming off the hinges pal."

"He's counting, Sam just open the door."

"Three…"

"Oh," Judy sighed.

"Two," Ron continued to counting.

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

Sam opened the door. "What's up? What's with the bat?" he asked, trying to stay cool.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Ron.

"I'm talking to you." Sam answered quickly.

"Why are you sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked.

Sam shrugged. "I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

Judy sighed. "We heard voices and noises and we you were-"

"It doesn't matter what we thought," Ron interrupted as they went into the room. "What was that light?"

"No, what light? What? There's no light, dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hands," Sam countered trying to get them out.

"There was a light under the door," Ron said, countering back.

"Look you can't… you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock, you got to communicate," said Sam.

"We knocked," Judy countered.

"You didn't knock you were screaming at me, okay? This is repression what you're doing here. Your ruining my youth, okay?" Sam argued.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Judy yelled. "You are so defensive! Were you… masturbating?"

The whole room was silent until Audrey popped out her hiding place. "Oh, mom! The gross 12 year old child here!"

Judy turned to her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were over June's house? And why you didn't answer? And do you know what that means?"

Audrey scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, June really wanted me to go to her house, but I convinced her to come here and I didn't hear because I was reading and block noises and … not really, but Jamie is a gross kid and talks about it all the time so I'm pretty sure it's gross. Did really need to say that!" Audrey groaned. "I need to wash my hands." Audrey walked into the bathroom as they argued on the subject until Ron walked into the bathroom. "Dad, there's no one in here."

Audrey looked to window to see Optimus's face. She quickly made gestures to shoo him away without her dad seeing. Optimus quickly recoiled back and stomped down hard catching himself causing house to shake. Audrey fell against the wall. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!' yelled Ron as he climbed into the tub.

"Okay," Judy responded.

"After shock! After shock! Oh, I hate theses," said Ron still in the tub.

Audrey looked up hearing a **_Sailor Moon_** theme song go off. Audrey quickly got off the wall. "Not my **_Sailor Moon_** clock! It better not be broken," she said as she ran out of the bathroom. "Sam, you can handle this."

Sam groaned. "Thanks a lot, you Otaku." He called as she left the room, not caring about the name calling from Sam.

She ran to her room and quickly checked out her alarm clock. She sighed. There may be an alien race, they maybe evil ones invading, and she may have weird alien abilities but she is still an Otaku to the end. She looked out the window seeing Optimus ordering them to hide and hide in smallest spaces and poor June trying to hold on the Bumblebee as he hides. "Careful, don't squish me," she begged.

Audrey covered her mouth trying not to laugh about this and give them away. Ron looked out Sam's bathroom window and groaned. "Oh no, look at the yard, the yard's destroyed," said Ron. "Judy, better call city, we got a blown transformer. Power poles, sparking all over the place. Oh man, yard's a waste, trashed, gone it's a wash," he said Ron as he went back inside.

"The parents are very irritating," said Ironhide as loaded his cannons. "Can I take them out?" he asked.

Audrey glared as her eyes and hands started to glow very dangerously. "Hey, trigger happy, lay off or I'll blast you to bits," she whispered loudly in angry voice at Ironhide. She still had no idea how to use the yet, but touch her family and she won't really care, who side they're on.

June folded her arms still on Bumblebee as he stood up. "Yeah, who's side our you on again?" she asked sarcastically.

Optimus glared at Ironhide. "Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans what is with you?!" Optimus scolded.

Ironhide pouted. "Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option."

June looked up at Audrey. "He worries me," she said honestly.

Audrey shrugged as she ran back to Sam's room to see them still arguing.

"We heard you talking to somebody Sam and we know it wasn't Audrey," Judy said. Mikaela stood up from her spot and they all froze.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Sam and Audrey," she said introducing herself. Audrey sighed with relief now seeing their parents' suspicion gone.

Judy giggled and smiled. "Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Judy asked with a giggle.

Audrey sighed. "Mom, embarrassment up to a ten," but was ignored.

"Sorry, for bugging you," said Ron, as he started to leave.

Sam quickly turned to his mom. "Do you have my backpack?" he asked.

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," she said.

Audrey put her hands in the arm. "Hallelujah!" she yelled as she ran ahead of them downstairs.

* * *

Audrey grabbed the glasses case in the bag till Audrey heard the doorbell ring and walked to the door, but her dad answered it. "Ronald Wikity?" asked the man.

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?" he asked

He held up a badge. "We're the government. Sector Seven," he answered.

"Never heard of it," said Ron.

"Never will," he answered as he put it away.

Audrey looked at her dad. "Dad, he looks like stocker on the street corner."

The man ignored her. "Your son and daughter are the great grandchildren of the Captain Archibald Wickity, are they not?"

"It's Witwicky," Ron corrected him again.

"May I enter the premises, sir," he said as he walked in.

He looked at Audrey. "Isn't pass your bedtime?"

Audrey folded arms. "Shouldn't live in your own house and mama's basement?" she asked.

"Cute," he countered.

Audrey's face turned red with anger but made sure he kept her powers in. "I'll show you cute, you dumb ass," he said as he father pulled her away from him.

"Ron, guys they're all over the front yard," Judy said as she scanned the house.

"What the heck is goin on?!" Ron asked as more men came in the house.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter."

Ron looked at them. "National security matter, huh?"

"That's right. National security," he answered as Judy yelled about them pulling up her rosebushes. Ron walked away from Audrey trying to keep them of his grass.

"Let me go! I just came to visit! You creep versions of Javert!" yelled June as she was being dragged in the house by one of the agents.

Audrey ran up. "He let her go! She's my friend, you idiots!" yelled Audrey.

The man looked towards them. "What is she doing here? Conspiring?"

June pushed the guy grabbing her. "What?! No, I came over to watch a movie like **_Phantom of the Opera_**, where he disappears into the night," said June also giving Audrey a message. "Classics. Musical classics."

"Do have parents?" asked the man

June glared at him. "Well, yeah. Where else would I come from?! Look I live a few blocks from here, alright? I just came to visit!"

The man nodded. "Get and question her parents," he ordered the other men.

June was ran behind them. "Oh no, you're not! They're not in the even in this shit! Whatever this shit is!" she yelled following them, trying to stop them.

Audrey ran after her to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy, knowing at this moment she would. "June, you can't stop them. They are like half your height, come on."

Judy came in the room with her bat. "They've got to get their hands off my bush!" she yelled.

"Drop the bat man," the man said as he grabbed her bat. Ron tried to stop him but an agent stopped him. "I'm carried a loaded weapon."

Audrey scoffed as she leading an unhappy June back in. "The loaded weapon is a toy gun." The man glared at her. "I'm 12 year old girl. I can give insults out all day long."

Judy glared at the man. "You better get those guys out of my garden before I beat the crap out of them!" she said in anger. Audrey smiled at her mom.

The man shined a flashlight in her face. "Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" the man asked.

"No!" she shouted as Sam and Mikaela came in.

"What's is this?" Sam asked.

The man tossed the bat to another agent and smiled. "How are you doing son, your name Sam?"

Audrey ran to Sam and June followed, trying to stay far from the agents as possible. "Yeah," he said.

"Well I need you and your sister to come with us," he said. Audrey held Sam's arm, a bit frightened.

Both parents stood in front of their children. "Whoa, way out of line," said Ron, having enough of this.

"Sir, I am asking politely to back," said the man as Mojo barked at him.

"You're not taking my kids," Ron firmly stated.

"Really, you're going to get rough with us?" asked the man being confident.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops, because there's something fishy going on around here," Ron said.

"Yeah, well there's something fishy about you, your son, your daughter, you musical loving neighbor, your little taco bell dog and this whole operation," he said.

"What operation?" asked Ron.

"That is what we're gonna find out," the man responded.

Another agent came in a whispered into the man's ear. "I think direct contact."

Audrey froze hearing it. They might be in trouble, knowing what they meant.

"Son. Girl." the man called.

"Yeah," Sam responded. Audrey only nodded.

"Step forward, please," the man asked.

Sam and Audrey did that. The man scanned them with radiation detector and it beeped rapidly and did a small explosion. The man looked wide eyes at Audrey.

Audrey looked down and answering the only way she knew how with revealing her powers. "I have a curse," she said sheepishly.

"Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" he ordered as the agents swooped in on the family and dragged them outside.

"You hurt my dog; I'll kick your ass!" Judy yelled being dragged away.

Audrey felt herself being shoved in the the black SUV with Sam and Mikaela as she struggled. "Let me go or I'll go pre-teen on your ass!" she yelled, not even caring what she said was ridiculous.

June struggled not far behind Audrey being shoved in the same black SUV. "Viva La children!" shouted June as she was pushed in the SUV, driving off to who knows where.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know I posted another one early be I've been trying at least get to the Bumblebee (if you've seen the movie you know what I mean) since chapter 2. So there might be one tomorrow or Sunday and then I'm going at least go back to my other stories. So there. and yes I know I didn't mention in very much about Audrey being an Otaku, but it's hard when you are around alien robots trying to save so there. Please review.**


	6. I'm Sorry

**_Chapter 6_**

**_I'm Sorry_**

They drove for a while and were then introduce to Simmons, the man that June would gladly say is a weak version of Javert. Simmons held up a plastic bag. "So LadiesMan217, that is your eBay username, right?" Simmons asked.

June looked at Sam with look of "really?" Sam nodded ignoring. "Yeah, but, you know. It was a typo and I ran with it," he said.

Mikaela smiled as did Audrey, but Audrey knew it was typo. Simmons turned to them. "What do you make of this?" he asked as he played a recording.

_"My name Sam Witwicky, okay? And my…"_ said the recording.

"Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," said Mikaela as she looked at Sam.

June nodded. "You can tell from his manly voice," June commented.

Sam glared at her, but quickly turned back to Simmons.

"Last night at the station you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me," said Simmons.

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" said Sam trying to explain. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen…"

"Really?" said Simmons, not at all convinced.

"From me from my home, but it's fine now because it came back, it came back," Sam continued.

Audrey looked at Sam. "Well, not on its own. That would be crazy," Audrey said and they all laughed.

"So what do you kids know about?" Simmons asked breaking the laughter.

"Oh you mean like a Martian? Like E.T.? No," said Sam.

"It's an urban legend," said Mikaela.

Audrey nodded. "Yeah, fake, un real."

Simmons turned a showed them his badge. "You see this; this is an I-can-do-whatever I want and get away-with-it-badge." He said.

"Right," said Sam nervously.

Audrey glared at Simmons. "That badge is an arts and crafts project you did with cardboard," she said. June nodded. Simmons glared at her.

"I'm gonna lock you up forever," Simmons treated. Audrey scoffed. "And I don't think I know what you are, little girl."

Audrey felt her heart stopped. How did this guy know about her and what she could do? She turned to him with anger. "I am human!" she yelled.

Simmons glared. "Oh, yeah the blackout at your school? Pretty human," and he then turned to June. "And your hacker friend here," June actually looking frightened, with him now knowing what she does. "Is going to be locked up for life."

Audrey's face quickly turned red trying to contain her powers getting harder and harder. You can threaten her, but her friends and family are off limits. "If you even touch my friends and family. I will fry you and then you really see what I am!" Audrey growled.

Mikaela glared at Simmons. "Don't listen to him, he's just cause he's got to get guarding the mall," said Mikaela. Audrey smiled. She really liked this girl.

Simmons smiled. "You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

Audrey looked at Mikaela. June looked shocked and impressed. "Cool, a jail bird." Audrey glared at her causing June to shut up.

"What, parole?" Sam asked Mikaela in shock.

"It's nothing," she quickly responded.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Simmons asked.

Mikaela sighed and turned to Sam. "You knows those cars my dad used to teach me how along," Mikaela explained sadly.

"You stole cars?" Sam asked still in shock as Audrey glared at him.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along," Mikaela explained looking away from Sam.

"She's got her on own Juve record to prove it!" Simmons explained. "She's a criminal, criminals are hot," he said. Mikaela only glared.

Audrey looked up at gave him and angry look. "She's not a criminal and you threaten my friends again I swear I'll-," she as she felt her eyes glow until Simmons grabbed her hair. She screamed in pain. "Let me go!"

"Real human, huh? Glowing eyes, really human," Audrey struggled as Sam was shouting to stop. "Enough!" Simmons yelled as another detector started going crazy. "It is time to talk!"

Suddenly they ran into a large foot. Simmons let go of Audrey's hair as the swerved. Audrey fell back in her seat, hitting her head as the glow in her eyes died down. "Big, it's big!" shouted one of the agents.

"YOU THINK?!" yelled June as huge hands grabbed the sides of the cars and lifted them in the air with a bright blinding light shining onn them. The car groaned as everyone freaked out as Audrey was still trying to focus from bumping her head hard. "I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna be sick!" she yelled.

The roof finally came off the car. Audrey and others bounced in there seat as they hit the ground. The light finally died down to reveal Optimus. Sam smiled. "You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." Sam said as the agents stood up, holding their weapons up.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," Optimus ordered as the Autobots came swinging in from behind the bridge.

June smiled as she saw them. "I never thought I'd say this, but man I'm so glad you're here," June said as Jazz took their weapons by magnet.

Optimus kneeled down to them and looked directly as Simmons. Simmons gave a small wave. "Hi, there," Simmons said with no much fear in his voice.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" asked Optimus.

"Look there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you," said Simmons. June scoffed as Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Get out of the car," ordered Optimus and everyone quickly scrambled out.

"Alright, me, you want me to get," Simmons talking.

"NOW!" yelled Optimus causing Simmons to jump.

"Alright, all right; get out hey; alright, I'm… I'm get out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without nearly killing us," said Simmons as he and his men got out.

June grabbed her wrist after Mikaela unlocked her handcuffs. June turned to Audrey. "This might be the adrenalin talking, but that was awesome."

Audrey smiled as felt her hands free. She looked at them to see they were glowing then realized she just vaporized her cuffs. June sighed. "Not all of it's awesome."

Audrey nodded as she ran to Sam and Mikaela as Mikaela was unlocking his cuffs. "You good with handcuffs too now, huh?" said Sam.

Audrey glared at him. "Sam, back off," she not liking the way he was no treating Mikaela.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that," said Mikaela as she freed him.

"Yeah," Sam scoffed.

Mikaela looked to him. "Sam, I have a recorded because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" she asked with anger and spite in her voice. Sam didn't answer, he couldn't answer.

Audrey shook her head as she walked away ashamed of her brother. June looked at him. "Shame on you," she said.

Sam sighed and walked to Simmons. "What is Sector Seven?" Simmons didn't answer. "Answer me!" Sam yelled.

"I'm the one who ask the questions not you young man!" Simmons yelled back.

Audrey glared at him. "I have an alien energy running through me right now so you better answer," she said as her eyes started to glow as did her hands.

"How'd you know about the aliens and Audrey's powers?" asked Mikaela.

"Where'd you take our parents?" asked Audrey.

June glared at the man. "What did you do with my parents?" June asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it," said Simmons.

June growled, angry and worried about her parents. "Please, blast him now," June said.

Audrey looked at her hands as they glowed for minute then turned off her glow. "No, this power was to protect. I would be no better than the Decepticons. For now, I'm an Autobot and we don't harm humans," she said earned a proud nod from Optimus.

June sighed, realizing she was right, but then looked confused. "Who are the Decepticons?"

Audrey sighed as Sam grabbed Simmons' badge and waved it in his face. "I'll explain that later."

"Where's Sector Seven?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" responded Simmons.

Audrey rolled her eyes. Bumblebee undid something on his front and then a coke can came out. Lubricant came out and drenched Simmons in it. Audrey and June laughed their heads off not caring if they were heard.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," said Optimus, trying to hide his amusement. Bumblebee shrugged and stopped.

* * *

Few minutes later, all the agents were handcuffed and Simmons stood in front of a pole. Mikaela walked to Simmons. "Your clothes, all of it, off," she ordered.

"For what?" Simmons asked.

Mikaela glared at him. "For threating my dad, June, and Audrey," she said.

Simmons started to take off his clothes. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life," he pointed to June. "And your little hacker friend."

June crossed her arms. "Keep striping, scarecrow," said June.

Simmons then pointed to Audrey. "And she will be experimented on and tested."

Audrey ignored him as she was leaned against the pole. "I will hunt you down and your little alien too," threatened Simmons as Mikaela handcuffed him.

Audrey still leaned on the pole. "Yeah, keep talking Wicked Witch," she insulted.

"We've got to alert everyone," Simmons whispered.

"They already know, speaker," said the agent revealing the cellphone.

Audrey looked shocked as she saw it. Her hands started to glow and the cellphone exploded in his hand. She looked up at the robots. "We've got a problem!" she said as they started to hear helicopters and coming.

"Optimus, incoming!" yelled Ironhide as hit the ground with a sonic discharge causing all incoming cars' brakes to activate.

"Roll out," Optimus ordered. The Autobots obeyed and transformed into cars.

Audrey turned to June. "June, listen to me," she said as she dug in her pocket handing June the glasses in the case. "You got to with the other and take this. They need it."

June shook her head. "No, I can't leave you. What if they catch you?" she asked.

"GO!" yelled Audrey as she pushed her towards Bumblebee. June hesitated but went into Bumblebee and to honest she did want to answer that question herself.

Audrey went to Sam and Mikaela as they climbed on Optimus's hand as he lifted them to his shoulder. Sam turned to Audrey. "Audrey, hold on to me."

Audrey quickly did as she was told, not liking this idea. Optimus started running through the streets. Audrey closed her eyes not wanting to see. She was scared. After this entire she still was scared. Maybe she wasn't as strong as she thought she was. Was she even strong? Optimus soon climbed under a bridge.

Sam looked at Audrey, seeing her eyes closed. "Audrey, it's okay. Be strong, okay?" he said trying to comfort her.

Audrey started to feel tears from her eyes. "I don't know, if I can."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was driving toward Optimus and the others with June inside. Both Autobot and human could agree they were not going to leave their friends behind. June put her head out the window. "Come on, Bee, go!' she tried to encourage as he drove faster.

Back on the bridge, Optimus slightly turned. "Easy," Optimus warned. Audrey opened her eyes to see the helicopters as she backed away from Sam a little.

Suddenly, Optimus slipped a little causing Mikaela to fall of his shoulder. Sam slipped but grabbed on to Optimus and holding on. "No! No! No Sam, don't drop me!" Mikaela yelled holding on for dear life. "Sam, don't. I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" she yelled.

Audrey looked to see Sam slip. "SAM!" yelled as she quickly grabbed his hand, but the wait was too much and fell with them. Optimus tried to catch them with his foot but missed and only slightly hit it.

Suddenly Bumblebee swooped in transformed as June jumped out of the car as the other fell on Bumblebee's hand as he caught them. June landed roughly on the ground and laid there.

Audrey looked up to see the helicopters shooting cables at Bumblebee as he wailed in pain. "Stop!" Sam yelled even though it did little good.

June sat up and looked to see the situation. "No! Bumblebee!" she yelled as she ran towards them.

Audrey turned to see June. "No! June, Get out of here! Go the Autobots!

June stopped but hesitated, not wanting to leave her friends to parish. "They need those glasses! GO NOW!" June felt tears from her eyes, but she ran away as fast as she could. Audrey turned all around to see cars coming towards them and starting to grab Sam and Mikaela. Audrey stood in front of Bee. "Get away!" Her eyes started to glow as they as shooting fire extinguishers like things at him.

Sam and Mikaela were pinned on the ground. "Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled in a begging voice with avail.

"Stop!" she yelled see Audrey felt her hands glow. She wasn't going to let the hurt Bumblebee, no matter what. Audrey looked at Sam with sad glowing eyes.

Sam saw this and shook his head. "Audrey… Audrey, no!"

Audrey shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She turned back shooting the ground causing the men to back up. "Leave him alone!" she yelled still shooting the ground.

They started to left Sam and Mikaela off the ground. "Stop hurting them!" he yelled as he was being dragged away.

The men soon started shoot in at Audrey, but keep shooting ground trying to hurt them but keep them away. Sam finally broke free pushing his way towards Audrey and Bumblebee as pushed one of the men down. Audrey turned shooting the ground seeing him. "Sam!"

Sam turned and grabbed her arms. "No, I'm here for him and you. They hurtq won't you I swear." he said quickly.

Before she could, Sam was tackled to the ground by man. "Sam! No!" she yelled as she quickly went back to shoot the ground. "Him alone!" yelled as it got harder and harder to keep them off. As the got closer the stuff started to spray on her. As she felt colder and colder she felt weaker and weaker. She fell on her knees. Her glow in her eyes and her hand die down. She looked to Bumblebee's scared and frightened face. She couldn't stand to see him that way. She tried to shoot again with no luck and fell to the ground still seeing Bumblebee's face. She looked at him with saddens in hers. "I'm... sorry... Bee... I wasn't... strong... enough," she whispered in shivering voice as she laid there still.

Sam glared at Simmons as he walked past. "Happy to see me again?" Sam growled. "You're still here cause him and my sister let you live." Simmons turned away from him. "Put him in a car with his little criminal friend," Simmons ordered. Sam was pushed in the car. Sam couldn't help but look at his friend and his sister be tried that way and realizing he couldn't kelp his promise to Bumblebee or Audrey.

Simmons turned away as he gave his orders. "I want that thing frozen and the girl kept cold and ready for transport!" he yelled.

One the men picked up Audrey. She looked at Bumblebee one last time. "I'm so sorry for them," she whispered before she blacked out as the loaded her into SUV and dove off.

* * *

June fell to her knees as she cried seeing the whole site that happened. She tried to save Bumblebee and now she him both were being taken away like cargo and she had to runaway. All she could do was watch, now her friends are gone, maybe forever.

"Hang back. Let me check it out," said familiar voice.

June turned and looked up to see Jazz climbing down on the bridge as Optimus climbed up. June stood up with tears still in her eye. "Jazz!" she yelled.

Jazz looked down to see June. "June, why you still hanging here?"

June frowned as tears followed faster. "Audrey told me to run I didn't want to, but told me I had to," she wiped her tears but they kept coming back. "Audrey... she used her powers to try and save Bumblebee and they froze her like Bumblebee... They're going to hurt them!" she yelled through her tears.

Jazz looked at her with compassion and held out his. "Climb up, lil lady," he said. June did as the robot said and climbed on. Jazz held her climbed up the bridge where Optimus and the others were. Jazz placed June down and looked to Optimus. "Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" he asked.

June looked up at Optimus through."They have Audrey. They've her powers they're going torture her just like Bumblebee," she added.

Optimus had look of regret and sadness on his face looking to Jazz and June. "There's no way to free Bumblebee or Audrey without harming the humans."

"But it's not right! They're-" Jazz started to interject.

"Let them leave," Optimus said.

June was normally yelled and screamed that they needed to save Audrey and Bumblebee, but could tell Optimus felt bad about leaving them behind especially one of his own. Also that Audrey thought highly of him as a leader and friend. June walked to Optimus. "Optimus," Optimus looked down at her. June sighed. "I don't know you at all, Audrey and Bumblebee did," she dug in her pocket took out the glasses. Optimus kneeled down and held out his hand. June gently placed it in his hand. June then looked up at Optimus with a glare. "Remember, Audrey and Bumblebee might have died bringing this to you," she said with utmost seriousness in her voice.

Optimus only nodded sadly and then transformed. June climbed into Jazz at the drove off and left. June laid in the backseat silently crying as the drove into the night. She cried herself to sleep wondering; what was going happen to her friends?

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I got the point wanted to! So I'll take a break and do my other stories. Please review. See ya.P.S. And yeah I left it on cliffhanger. Yeah, I know I'm awful. You will just have to wait. (Insert evil laugh here)**


	7. A Guardian and Autobot

**_Chapter 7_**

**_A Guardian and Autobot_**

Audrey blinked open her eyes as she felt so cold. She lifted up her head and looked down to see her head was on the table. She soon realized she was sitting in a chair. She groaned as she left a headache coming on. "Oh my head." She tried to lift her hand put realized they were chained to the table by bulleted by cuffs. Audrey struggled trying to break the cuffs. "Let me out! Let me go!" Audrey closed her eyes trying to use her powers, but nothing worked. "It's too cold, I can't use it in here," she said to herself.

Suddenly the door opened seeing a man in a suit she didn't recognize. "I see you've woken up," he said as he closed the door behind him. Audrey didn't say a word. He sat down in a chair in front of her on the other side of the table. "Now, that you've calmed down. I'd like to talk to you," he said. Audrey didn't say a word. "Young lady, I just want to talk, just tell me your name. My name is Tom Banacheck."

Audrey looked to him. "Audrey Witwicky," she said with no emotion in her voice.

Banacheck nodded. "Good, can you tell me about yourself?" he asked.

Audrey glared at him. "I'm pre-teen with a huge temper," she growled. "Now where's Bumblebee?!" she asked in rage.

Banacheck looked at her. "Who?" he asked.

Audrey groaned. "My brother's car," she answered.

Banacheck sighed. "Young lady, what you might know could help us from what's coming and that means about your powers."

Audrey glared. "But you do know some things." Banacheck didn't respond. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Young lady, people might die if you tell me what you know," Audrey didn't answer, but looked guilty. "Including your robot friend."

Audrey looked up in shock. She didn't want people to die or to get hurt. And if she didn't tell they would probably torture Bumblebee, considering he was an alien robot that they weren't going to hesitate.

Audrey shook her head. "No, please don't. I'll tell you all I know about myself." Banacheck leaned in with interest. Audrey sighed. "Okay. I have alien energy running through my blood."

"For how long?" asked Banacheck.

Audrey shrugged. "From what they've told me, I've had in my blood for a long time and that has to be given."

"By who?" he asked.

Audrey shook her head. "Not by who but by what. It's an energy source the original one."

Banacheck looked at her. "What does it look like?"

Before Audrey could answer, another agent came in the room. "Sir," he said as he handed him his some papers.

Banacheck looked over papers then looked at Audrey. "When was the last time the power over whelmed you again?"

Audrey hesitated but answered. "About 3 or 4 days ago."

Banacheck got up on and unlocked her cuffs, but grabbed her wrist and put hand cuffs on them. Audrey shivered and winced as they were on her wrist. Audrey groaned. "A little too cold there, Banacheck."

"These hand cuffs can't evaporate," explained Banacheck. "These cuffs lower your body temperature. So you can't use your powers or they won't over load," he explained as he led her out of the room.

Audrey groaned. "Fine, but where are we going?"

"To test you," he side as he closed the door.

* * *

Banacheck lead Audrey to a huge room. Her heart literally stopped when she saw it; a huge cube with strange mark standing several feet above her. It was the one from her dreams. Banacheck looked at her. "Do know what this is?"

Audrey slowly nodded. "I've seen in my dream… or visions or… whatever. I've seen it before."

Banacheck started to walk up the stairs getting closer up to the cube. "I'll explain," said Banacheck. "About 3 or 4 day ago the cube started extracting over the top energy pulses."

Audrey just looked at the cube. "That's the day of my meltdown in school."

Banacheck nodded. "Yes and the cube have the same energy you used to attack my men."

Audrey glared as they arrived to the top. "Why do you want me for?"

Banacheck turned from and nodded to the woman in a lad coat. She nodded back. Banacheck walked away. "I'll let her explain," he said as he walked down the stairs.

Audrey looked at the woman and glared. "Okay, do you mind telling me then?"

The woman walked over to machine. "Both you and the cube share the same energy signal but both flow at a different rate and wave level probably because your human body can't take so much. That we are not sure of."

Audrey looked at her confused as she started sticking wires to her. "So let me get this straight. You guys and going to put two and two together and see what happens."

The woman looked at her as she finished hooking her up. "Yes, that idea," she said as she walked back to the machine.

Audrey started to look worried as the woman took of her handcuffs. "Yeah, but what happens if like a magnet the opposites repeal each and repeal me."

The woman didn't turn from the machine as she set it up. "Then we'll cut the connection and you will be fine."

Audrey looked at the cube and looked back the woman. "On what percent are you sure I'll be fine."

The woman stopped and thought and then turned to Audrey. "About 65% percent sure," she said.

Audrey's face started to turn pale. "What's going to happen with the 35%?"

The woman walked over and checked the wires. "If the disconnection backfires you could suffer brain damage and the blood." Audrey's face got whiter. The woman looked at her. "Are you ready?"

Audrey closed her eyes to collect herself and opened them and nodded. "Yes."

The woman nodded as she turned to another man. "Alright, start up the machine." The man nodded and started giving out orders.

Audrey closed her eyes and tried breathing regular. She couldn't think, she was afraid and yet she wasn't. Suddenly heard alarms and going off. She snapped open her eyes.

The woman was looking at the computer. "What's going on?" Her eyes widened as she looked at screen. "Answer me!" she yelled.

The man turned to her in shock. "We've lost connection with cube. I can't put her pulse waves in it."

Audrey turned to the woman. "My pulse?!" she yelled. The woman turned to her. "You're putting my my pulse wave?! You could have mentioned that!"

"You need to remain calm!" the woman yelled. "If your heart rate is too high, the energy has is inside your body, it could stop your heart completely."

Audrey groaned. "Why didn't you tell me that before you started doing this?!"

The woman ignored her and she started typing. The man looked to the woman. "We need to cut the connection from test subject."

Audrey stomped her foot. "I have a name?!" she yelled losing her cool. She knew the result if she did they weren't helping.

The woman groaned. "Stay calm!" she yelled at Audrey and quickly returned to the man. "We can't it would destroy her inside."

Audrey glared at her. This woman wants her to remain calm and she keeps telling her things that could kill her. What help are they?!

The woman groaned. "We need to do the "action reaction" test."

The man walked to her. "You know how dangerous this it is," he loudly whispered. Audrey glared at them. At least, he had a decency to whisper it… even though he did it badly.

The woman glared. "It's all we've got." The man groaned as he went back to the computer. The woman turned to Audrey. "Listen, I need you to send your energy into the cube."

Audrey groaned angrily. "You want me to shot the the thing that could kill me!" The woman sighed as she ran through her hair. "God, woman you are crazy! I have a friend who is crazy, but you bet her!"

The woman grabbed Audrey tightly. "Listen to me! Don't you want answers?!" Audrey didn't answer but she looked afraid. The woman sighed. "Ever want answers to understand? The things that kill us or help. Why things happen?" Audrey didn't answer, but her eyes said everything. "To get answers you need to accept that we can't understand and need to do"

Audrey stared at the ground. She wanted answers. She wanted to know everything. Why was it doing this to her? What she meant to do? June and this woman was right she had to accept this, if she ever wanted to know. Audrey nodded. "I'll do it."

The woman nodded as she went back to computer. "Test subject is about to operate 'action reaction.'"

Audrey turned to the cube and closed her eyes. She held up her hands. She felt her eyes glow. The energy quickly came out of her hand hitting the cube. _"Come on!" _she thought as continued to shoot the energy to it. _"You picked me to do something! Tell me what it is!"_

Suddenly she felt a shock to her chest. Audrey screamed as she grabbed her chest. The woman looked to Audrey worried. "What's wrong?" Audrey couldn't respond, but she felt another shock causing her to fall on her knees and screamed. The woman quickly turned to everyone alarmed. "Cut connection with test subject and cube!"

The man shook his head. "We have lost her pulse if we cut it could kill her. The cube is what's keeping her alive!" Suddenly the computer exploded in front of them causing people to scatter and step back. Audrey fell to the ground in pain. The woman slammed her fist against the keys. "Damn it!" She looked at Audrey on the ground covered in her own energy. The man tried to get help Audrey. The woman stopped him. "She too hot in radiation," she stated as she looked at the cube. "She's in its world now."

* * *

Audrey gasped as she opened her eyes. The room was empty completely white. "Hello?" she called as she got up. No answer. "Am I died?"

_"__Audrey Witwicky, guardian of the Allspark," _spoke a deep loud voice.

Audrey looked around. "I am Audrey, but I wouldn't say that I'm a guardian."

_"__I know you are because I made you my guardian," _explained the voice.

Audrey looked around still not seeing where the voice was coming from. "Who are you?" she asked.

_"__I am the Allspark. I gave the emery that you hold."_

Audrey paced back and forward. "Yeah, great idea."

_"__I am not very common with human responses but it sounds of sarcasm of which I know is of no respect," _the voice responded_._

Audrey stopped and sighed as she ran her head through her head. "Listen," she said calmly. "I don't mean disrespect, but I don't know you or what reason you gave me the energy for. I'm just confused," she explained.

_"__As we all are. Autobots, Decpticons, we are all just wanting to understand to hope again," _the voice sighed._ "I felt my hope leave long ago."_

Audrey sighed, hearing not an alien life giver, but a tired leader. "I've only seen what you created in my dreams… the visions you gave me. Cybertron," she sighed. "What was it like?"

_"__Child, the world was only of what you know of metal, but it was once filled with life and peace no sides. I world I dreamed would last forever."_

Audrey looked sad, feeling sympathy for it. "Forever's along time and time tends to change."

_"__I thought my power would make peace, but I also feared it go too far," _Audrey listened carefully. _"I sent half my energy away to one with a strong spirit. I sent to earth with humans."_

Audrey folded her arms. "You choose me?" she said more stating than asking. The voice was silent it, that was all that answer she needed. "Why? Why me?" She turned away. "I'm weak. I fear. What use am I to you and your kind?"

_"__What is strong, child?!" _the Allspark yelled causing Audrey to back up. _"What is weak?!" _Audrey turned away. _"You defend your brother even when you thought you were defenseless. You defended Bumblebee from Barricade. You protected your friend and held back your own kind to defend on outsider," _Audrey sighed. _"You are what I wanted a strong spirit. You may fear but your courage is greater."_

Audrey sighed and gave a weak smile. "The way you described me, I would think you want Optimus Prime."

The Allspark chuckled._ "I had thought once of sending it to a Prime, but they have already seen my power and would see it as a way to rule." _Audrey sighed.

Audrey sighed and looked around. "Let me see you."

_"__You humans have a God. Have you seen his face?" _he asked.

Audrey folded her arms. "Point taken."

_"__Child, I want to accept what they can't see and may never see again."_

Audrey felt sorry for it. "It sounds like you're dying."

_"__It is fate out may hands to live or die. All I ask you is to be my guardian, use my power not to rule but to protect," _the Allspark asked in a begging tone.

Audrey thought. This was heavy, but felt its pain. All it wanted to do was give life and live and watch it live peace. But its power is too great, peace was what it could never get. Peace was what he wanted and could see it through her.

Audrey smiled. "If peace is what you. Then I will give to you."

_"__The humans and Autobots. Return to them and defend them all."_

Audrey closed as she felt pain flow through her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Audrey gasped as she opened her eyes. She saw people scrambling around her. "Test subject's pulse has returned. Cutting connection."

Two men ran over and lifted Audrey up. The woman ran to her. "What did you see? What did it say?" she asked.

Audrey was weak the talk with the cube took a lot out of her, but looked her straight in the eye. "He… wants… peace…" she sighed. "I… want… to protect it."

The woman to look at her for a minute. "Okay," she turned to the two men. "Take her blood and send her to the chamber with the other one for testing."

The men nodded. Audrey weak grabbed the woman's arm. "You can make peace if you listen," she whispered.

The woman shook her head, sadly. "We've lost that a while ago. I can't hear it anymore."

The men continued to lead her away. Audrey sighed, before blacked. "We will get it back."

* * *

June sat in the edge of the dome on the rooftop. The Autobots drove somewhere June never really knew about. She didn't say much all she could do was think of Audrey, Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela and what the government could be doing to them espcailly Audrey and Bumblebee. She sighed. "Please be okay," she silently prayed.

"June," said Optimus. June snapped out of her trance and looked to Optimus. "The glasses, please." June dug in her pocket and gave Optimus the glasses. Optimus looked at the glasses sadly. "Please let this work," he said in begging tone.

Jazz stood behind June. "Fire it, Optimus," Jazz encouraged as the other looked to Optimus.

He shined his optics through the glasses and it displayed a holographic map globe of earth. June covered her mouth in shock. "Our glasses don't do that," she whispered.

"The code on these glasses indicates the Allspark is 230 miles from here," Optimus said and shut it off.

June looked at them as she folded her arms. "By the look of that map, it should be close or in Hoover Dam," Jun stood. "And if we know they might know as well."

Ratchet nodded. "She is right, I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize," said Ratchet.

Ironhide nodded. "They know it's here as well."

Jazz paced back and forward. "What about Bumblebee, and Audrey, we can't just leave them to die and become some human experiment."

June looked to Optimus. "He's right. Audrey and Bumblebee might die, if we can't save them. They saw what they can do, who knows what they might do."

Optimus turned to Jazz and June. "They'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave solider this is what he would want and Audrey, is a brave human one of strong spirit."

June scoffed. "And of stubbornness,"

Optimus turned to her. "And she would want what she has fought for done." June turned away sadly knowing it was true.

Ironhide stepped up. "Why are we fighting to save the humans?" he asked. "They're primitive and violent race," he stated.

Optimus looked to them all. "Were we so different?" The Autobots remained silent.

June shook her head in sadness. "I saw a human hurt another human and an innocent creature being hurt because they didn't understand," June shook her head and looked away "There no peace no mercy. There is no hope for us."

Optimus looked to June. "You are a young species, you have much to learn," June turned to Optimus. "But I've seen goodness in them through you, through Audrey and Sam and many others." June gave Optimus a small smile. "Optimus looked to the others again. "Freedom is the right of all sentiment beings," Optimus paused but continued. "You all know there is only one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube."

June looked shocked. They would destroy their only chance of saving their home to keep her's safe; they really wanted to help them. "How can we destroy it? If humans still have it it means it's not going to be easy to destroy, " she stated.

Optimus sighed. "If all else fails, I will unite it with the cube in my chest," said Optimus.

Ratchet shook his head. "That's suicide," Ratchet stated. "The cube is raw power it could kill you both. And Audrey holds the same power as the cube, even if the cube is gone she will still have its power and Megatron will come for her."

Optimus nodded. "Sadly, a necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet, we cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes."

June looked up with courage in her eyes. "Then I'll defend her till he pile of scarp and trust me Audrey wouldn't go down without a fight," she turned to the others "and I'd hope you'd defend her too."

Jazz nodded as he pumped his fist. "You gotta lil' lady!" he encouraged. June smiled and nodded and pumped her's as well.

June looked to Optimus. "Like Audrey said I'm an Autobot so I'll fight with you," she shrugged. "Don't know how to defend but will damn well figure it out and try."

Optimus smiled as he turned to them all. "It's been an honor serving you all," he turned to June. "And I mean all," he stated. June nodded and smiled excepting her membership. Optimus turned to the distance as he squared his shoulders. "Autobots, roll out," he said he started to run and jump off the roof.

The others followed. Jazz jumped down and June quickly jumped on Jazz's shoulder. "We rollin," said Jazz.

June sighed, but smiled feeling hope in her eyes and voice. "Got that right!' she responded, getting ready for what came... she was an Autobot after all.


End file.
